you're my freedom
by syahaaz
Summary: [CH 7 UP] "gue pindah kesini biar gue bisa bebas"-wonwoo "lu pikir dunia ini sebebas yang lu pikirin?selama lu masih hidup didunia, berarti lu masih terikat"-mingyu MingyuXwonwoo/meanie/seventeen/minwon
1. Chapter 1

"Uhm... hai semuanya! Nama gue wonwoo, jeon wonwoo. Gue pindahan dari seoul dan uhm... selebihnya kalian bisa tanya ke gue langsung deh hehe" wonwoo senyum ninggalin matanya yang cuma keliatan kaya garis melengkung di mukanya. Anak-anak kelas cuma balik seyum ke wonwoo, gak semuanya karena banyak juga yang sibuk sama urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Ekhem" ada yang batuk.

Wonwoo noleh ke meja guru yang lagi didudukin sama seniornya.

"Sopan santun kamu dimana? Harus ya ngomong make 'lu' 'gue' disini?"

Deg

Ya, mereka sekarang emang bukan lagi belajar. Wonwoo, sang murid baru pindahan dari seoul itu mutusin buat ikut osis disekolah. dan disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di depan kelas yang udah ditentuin buat jadi ruang rapat osis karena ruang osis sekolah mereka gak cukup luas buat ngumpulin anggotanya. Dan satu lagi, yang negur wonwoo tadi adalah kim mingyu, sang ketua osis yang terkenal dingin dan tegas. Dia gak pandang bulu, sekali salah tetep salah, makanya guru seneng banget tau dia jadi ketos. Katanya sih biar ada kemajuan buat sekolah.

"Y-ya maksud s-saya... uhm... b-biar gak canggung aja gitu s-sunbae" wonwoo sekarang gemeter asli. Bisa diliat jari kelingking wonwoo udah goyang itik disana. Well, siapa yang gak gemeter ditatap sesinis itu sama beruang yang bisa aja nerkam lu setiap saat.

"Ulangi"

Wonwoo ngangguk dan langsung natap ke arah temen-temennya yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

"Nama saya... n-nama saya jeon wonwoo. S-saya pindahan dari seoul dan saya harap kalian bisa menerima saya disini sebagai bagian dari kalian. Terimakasih"

Wonwoo yang masih merinding beraniin buat noleh ke arah sang ketua osis yang ternyata masih natap dia sinis, dan betapa leganya dia pas ngeliat anggukan kepala dari sang ketua osis itu yang berarti ngebolehin dia duduk.

Wonwoo duduk dimeja nomor 3 buat perhatiin permasalahan apa yang dibahas di rapat kali ini. Sebenernya wonwoo gak terlalu ngedengerin, terbukti karena dia malah asik dengerin musik pake headshet di telinganya, hal yang sah aja menurut dia karena anggota yang lain juga gak ada yang merhatiin rapat kali ini.

Wonwoo asik ngangguk-nganggukkin kepalanya sampe seokmin jalan ke bangkunya dan seenak jidat narik headshet yang masih menggantung dengan indahnya di telinga wonwoo.

1 detik

Wonwoo masih diem, dia belum loading.

2 detik

Loading in progress

3 detik

1%

4 detik

50%

5 detik

Success

Wonwoo ngedipin matanya 3 kali dan...

"WOI KAM-"

"Kam apa?" Belum selesai wonwoo maki seokmin yang udah seenaknya narik headshet dia, ternyata didepannya udah ada beruang.

-itulah alasan kenapa kita mikir gak boleh lemot pemirsah-

"Kam..." wonwoo bingung. Gak mungkin kalo dia mau lanjut bilang kampret depan si beruang ini.

"Kam?" Tanya beruang(?)

"Kam... mar saya belum diberesin tadi pagi hehe" wonwoo ngehembusin nafasnya lega yang dari tadi gak sengaja ketahan.

"Kenapa gak diberesin? Masih mau diberesin sama mama huh? Berapa tahun umurnya? Kok masih manja?" Sindir si beruang ke wonwoo yang seketika merinding.

'Kampret...' batin wonwoo. Rasanya dia pengen banget motong kepala ni orang terus di kasihin ke tukang gado-gado buat di gerus bareng kacang(?)

"Gak sempet aja tadi buru-buru" dan akhirnya wonwoo milih untuk mendem itu semua. Dia masih sayang sama nyawanya.

Mingyu pun kembali ke depan dan mutusin buat selesain rapat dan ngebolehin anak-anak buat pulang. Dan jujur aja wonwoo udah bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Wonwoo jalan keluar kelas paling terakhir. Dia males banget mau pulang. Hari udah mulai gelap, wajar aja kalo sekolahnya sepi tapi wonwoo tetep aja males pulang. Butuh waktu 15 menit buat wonwoo keluar dari sekolah, bukan karena kelasnya jauh, tapi karena langkah wonwoo yang lambat. Dia berhenti di luar gebang sekolahnya. Dia nengok ke kanan, kiri, udah gak ada orang jualan. Wonwoo ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia laper. Dia juga baper. Dan akhirnya dia mutusin buat nendang krikil yang tak berdosa buat jadi pelampiasan.

"KALO TAU BEGINI GUE GAK MAU PINDAH!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa?" Ada yang nyaut.

Wonwoo sebenernya gak berani buat noleh kebelakang. Dia takut. Soonyoung, temen barunya, cerita kalo sekolah ini angker karena bekas rumah sakit atau apalah. Wonwoo gak begitu percaya karena itu cerita klasik. Semua sekolah pasti ada aja yang bilang kaya gitu, tapi sekarang wonwoo tiba-tiba baper aja sama cerita soonyoung tadi.

Wonwoo beraniin dirinya buat noleh kebelakang sambil genggam tasnya erat-erat dan udah siap buat lari. Dan ternyata itu...

Bukan hantu.

Tapi lebih serem dari hantu.

Lebih bahaya.

Itu...

Mingyu.

'Mampus. Tamat gue' batin wonwoo

"Eh uhm.. m-maksud saya... s-saya gak mau pindah sekarang, coba dari dulu aja gitu. Disini enak sih, saya betah disini" dan serentet kebohongan pun mulus keluar dari mulut wonwoo tanpa lampu merah.

"Ya disini emang enak. Gue juga ngerasa kaya gitu" jawab mingyu sambil jalan ngelewatin wonwoo.

Eh tunggu. Tadi si beruang bilang apa? Gue? G U E? GUE?!

"L-loh kok... gue...?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Ini bukan sekolah, jadi sah-sah aja" sahut mingyu.

Wonwoo udah gak tahan. Dia ngejar mingyu dengan penuh emosi dan narik tangannya untuk ngeberentiin mingyu.

"EH LU TAU GAK SIH?! LU TU UDAH NGANCURIN HARI PERTAMA GUE DISEKOLAH! LU PERMALUIN GUE DI DEPAN ANGGOTA YANG LAIN! LU MARAHIN GUE ATAS APA YANG JELAS-JELAS BUKAN KESALAHAN GUE! LU TU NGERTI GAK SIH?! TUJUAN GUE PINDAH KESINI ITU BIAR GUE BISA... YA LU TAU LAH, BIAR GUE BISA BEBAS. DAN LU MALAH NGANCURIN HARI PERTAMA KEBEBASAN GUE!" racau wonwoo. Mingyu cuma diem aja pertahanin ekspresi sok cool yang emang beneran cool tapi bagi wonwoo ngenekin itu.

"lu sadar gak sih? Mau lu pergi kemanapun, selama lu masih di dunia, lu gak bakal bisa bebas. Hidup itu terikat jeon wonwoo" jawab mingyu santai dan ngelanjutin langkahnya.

Deg

Bener juga

tapi wonwoo tetep kekeuh gak mau ngalah. Dia tetep ngejar mingyu.

"Eh tapi gak gitu juga dong. Lu namanya matahin harapan orang buat bebas. Ya gue tau emang lu bener tentang hidup itu terikat, tapi setidaknya ada kebahagiaan dalam keterikatan itu. Walaupun gue gak bisa bebas, setidaknya gue bisa ngerasain nyaman, atau apapun itu yang gak pernah gue rasain. DAN LU NGANCURIN TAHAP AWAL GUE!"

Wonwoo masih lanjut berkicau sepanjang jalan. Dia udah gak peduli lagi sama arah jalan pulangnya, pokoknya dia cuma ngikutin mingyu kemanapun si beruang itu jalan. Sampe-sampe dia gak sadar kalo mingyu berhenti di warung buat beli minuman dan ngasih ke dia. Wonwoo nerima dan bilang makasih tapi masih lanjut ngoceh tanpa balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

Mingyu berhentiin langkahnya pas ngerasa kalo dia udah nyampe tempat tujuan dan natap wonwoo yang masih setia dengan ocehannya.

Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba ditatap malah jadi ciut. Dia bener-bener gak berani walaupun cuma diliatin doang.

"Udah selesai?" Tanya mingyu

Wonwoo beraniin natap mata mingyu "belum" jawabnya.

"Lu gak ada niatan buat pulang? kenapa lu ngikutin gue terus?" Tanya mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo baru sadar kalo dari tadi dia cuma ngoceh dan ngikutin mingyu. Dia bener-bener gak sadar.

Mingyu cuma ketawa ngeliat wonwoo kebingungan kaya anak ayam kehilangan emak(?)

"Tu sana masuk. Makanya kalo ngomong jangan dihayatin banget" ucap mingyu nunjuk rumah didepan mereka.

Wonwoo makin cengo pas ngeliat rumah itu adalah rumahnya. Ternyata mingyu nganterin dia sampe rumah?

Ashdfgghhaahgsbsh

"L-lu nganterin gue sampe rumah?" Tanya wonwoo heran

"Gak. Gue juga mau pulang" jawab mingyu.

"Rumah lu dimana" wonwoo mulai kepo

"Itu, 3 rumah sebelum rumah lu"

Deg

Wonwoo terkenyut/eh terkejut.

Berarti rumah mereka deketan?

Terus tadi apa? Sebelum?

Berarti mingyu emang niat nganterin wonwoo sampe rumah?

"Kalo rumah lu sebelum rumah gue, kenapa lu gak berhenti duluan?" Tanya wonwoo lagi.

"Ya gue kasian aja sama lu, dari pada lu lanjut jalan sendirian sambil ngomel-ngomel gaje ntar lu malah disangka orang gila dan lu malah marah lagi sama gue dan bilang kalo gue udah ngancurin rencana lu buat hidup bebas lagi"

Bener juga.

Wonwoo pun milih langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan ninggalin mingyu yang masih belum gerak. Dia gak nyangka ternyata mingyu ngedengerin semua ceritanya. Dan satu lagi, kenapa mingyu tau rumah dia?

Wonwoo pun mutusin untuk keluar rumahnya lagi dan nemuin mingyu yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kenapa lu tau rumah gue?"

"Gue liat lu tadi pagi hehe dah ah gue balik. Bye hyung!" Mingyu pun lari ke rumahnya. Wonwoo juga masuk lagi kerumahnya. Sampe wonwoo sadar...

"Hyung?"

-tbc-

Yuhuu ini ff pertama gue yang gue publish di ffn, sebenernya ff ini juga gue publish di wattpad neysade hehe. Sengaja castnya meanie, gue lagi kobam sama ni couple :" btw gue juga admin ig ^_^ salam kenal dan salam nemplok/? Jangan lupa review okeee


	2. Chapter 2 (who are you?)

Preview

"Kenapa lu tau rumah gue?"

"Gue liat lu tadi pagi hehe dah ah gue balik. Bye hyung!" Mingyu pun lari ke rumahnya. Wonwoo juga masuk lagi kerumahnya. Sampe wonwoo sadar...

"Hyung?"

-You're my freedom-

Wonwoo ngebuka pintu dengan tempelan mickey mouse dan nama wonwoo didepannya. Jelas banget kalo itu adalah kamar seorang jeon wonwoo yang diem-diem suka banget sama mickey mouse. Mulai dari lemari, tv, meja belajar, dinding kamar, semua dia tempelin make stiker mickey mouse. Sampe yang paling parah, sempak budhenya dia tempelin stiker mickey mouse, katanya sih biar unyu tapi keunyuan itu yang ngebuat kepala dia benjol gegara digetok make sapu. Dan karena dia gak mau benjol dua kali, jadi sekarang dia mutusin buat nempelin stiker mickey mouse ditempat yang wajar-wajar aja, ya kurang lebih kaya sempak dia sendiri gitu/?

Tentang kepindahan itu, wonwoo emang baru pindah ke busan 1 minggu yang lalu dan baru mutusin buat masuk sekolah hari ini. Capek, itu alasan dia. Sebelumnya, wonwoo tinggal di seoul sama orang tuanya. Wonwoo ngerasa gak betah aja tinggal di seoul karena eomma sama appanya itu punya bisnis yang ribet banget bagi dia. Laundry. Ya laundry. Gratis anter jemput lagi. Wonwoo paling enek kalo pulang sekolah terus pandangannya disuguhkan dengan berkarung-karung baju kotor yang seakan meraung-raung minta dicuci. Laundry orang tuanya emang bisa dibilang maju dan udah terpercaya banget sampe udah banyak langganannya dan setiap harinya pasti rame. Sebenernya orang tuanya punya lebih dari 2 pegawai buat ngurus laundry mereka tapi ngeliat keadaannya begini, mau gak mau wonwoo juga harus turun tangan buat ngurus laundry mereka dan itu bener-bener ngebuat wonwoo gak tahan. Dia bakal dibangunin lebih pagi cuma buat jemur baju, dilanjutin berangkat sekolah, dan sepulang sekolah nerakanya dimulai lagi dengan ngasih tanda di baju kotor orang yang baunya nudzubillah, ngangkat jemuran, nyetrika, ngepacking, nganter jemput disore hari, dan nyuci dimalam hari, dan ini terus mengulang setiap harinya. Gak jarang wonwoo baru bisa megang buku buat ngerjain pr nya tengah malem pas kerjaannya udah selesai semua. Oleh karena itu dia rela ngerengek minta pindah sama padhe dan budhe tercintanya di busan. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di kamarnya yang nyaman walaupun gak seluas kamarnya yang di seoul, setidaknya disini dia bebas dari baju laundry.

"Wonwoo cepetan mandi terus makan!"

Wonwoo bisa denger dengan jelas suara budhenya yang melengking kaya lagi konser rock. dia kadang-kadang mikir, kok masih sehat aja kuping si dino-anak padhe dan budhenya- yang setiap hari diteriakin begitu. Tapi gak papa, selama itu bukan suara mesin cuci, wonwoo yakin dia kuat.

Wonwoo pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berhubung kamarnya ada di lantai atas, jadi dia mesti turun tangga dulu buat nyamperin budhenya yang udah stand by di dapur, entah lagi masak apa.

"Budhe masak apaan?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Gulai kambing." Jawab budhe.

"Woooooww gulai" wonwoo udah pasang mata berbinar dengan background bintang-bintang. Dia emang suka banget gulai kambing dan udah lama banget dia gak makan itu, jadi wajar aja kalo dia seneng banget denger gulai kambing disebut.

"jemput dino dulu gih" ucap budhe.

Wonwoo sweet drop seketika. Bintang-bintang dibelakangnya udah murni ilang dan ganti kabut-kabut pekat. Dia udah pewe banget nongkrong di dapur sambil ngehirup aroma gulai kambing, dan dino bikin semuanya hancur.

"Dimana?" Wonwoo pun cuma bisa mendem kekesalannya lagi. Dua kali sudah dia harus memendam kekesalan hari ini. Eh iya, dua kali, yang pertama itu gara-gara... beruang. Seketika wonwoo kepikiran lagi kenapa si beruang itu manggil dia hyung? Udah jelas kalo beruang itu sunbaenya, dia mau sok muda apa gak mau dibilang tua sih?

"Dirumah ibu kim. Udah sana jangan banyak tanya, kalo gak ni gulai budhe kasih ke kucing"

Dan saat itu juga wonwoo ngibrit ke rumah ibu kim. Sampe-sampe dia lupa kalo dia gak tau rumah ibu kim itu dimana.

"Yaelah budhe mah jahat amat sama diriku hikseu" wonwoo mewek ditengah monolognya yang sungguh dramatis dan disertai suara kentongan mamang siomay dibelakangnya.

Wonwoo pun mutusin manggil mamang siomay itu.

"MAMANG!"

"siomay dek?" Tanya mamangnya.

"Tadinya sih mau beli siomay mang hiks" wonwoo ngehapus air matanya. Dia masih kebawa monolog tadi.

"Lah emang kenapa?" Mamangnya makin heran sama wonwoo.

"Saya gak bawa duit mang" ujar wonwoo kelewat jujur.

"Subhanallah... JADI NGAPAIN MANGGIL SAYA KALO GAK MAU BELI?!" mamangnya udah gak selaw. Kalo gak mikir gerobaknya mesti dipake jualan besok, pasti itu gerobak udah berakhir nyangkut di atas pohon beringin beserta wonwoo yang ditekuk dan dimasukkin dalem panci siomay.

"Hiks hiks" wonwoo nambah mewek. Baru kali ini dia dimarahin mamang siomay.

"Kalo nanya gratis kan mang?" Tanya wonwoo disela tangisnya.

"Nanya apaan?" Jawab mamangnya males.

"Rumah ibu kim dimana?"

"Aih masa deket masih nanya. Itu tu, 3 rumah sebelum rumah kamu. Yang pagernya polkadot item putih" jawab mamangnya lancar. Wonwoo sujud syukur karena udah tau rumah ibu kim. Ternyata ibu kim terkenal juga dikalangan mamang siomay/?

"Saya mana tau mang, orang saya baru pindah seminggu. Eh btw makasih ya mang, entar kapan-kapan saya beli deh siomay nya hehee" sahut wonwoo. Si mamang hanya ber-oh ria dan melanjutkan kegiatan berkelilingnya.

Wonwoo berhenti di depan rumah yang ditunjukkin mamang siomay tadi.

"Keren juga ya polkadot hehe. Lebih keren lagi kalo ada mickey mouse nya" ujarnya lalu memencet bel yang tersedia disana.

SIK ASIK SIK ASIK DENGAN DIRIMU

"Eh gile ini bel apa organ tunggal kok bunyinya dangdut"

Wonwoo sampe mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Jujur, ini bel terunik yang pernah dia pencet(?)

"Seru juga ya kalo dipencet terus hehehe"

Wonwoo pun mencetin bel gak berenti-berenti sambil joget gaje depan rumah yang dia yakini sebagai rumah ibu kim itu.

Krekkk...

Pintunya kebuka.

Wonwoo masih joget dengan dua jempol diudara/?

"Ngapain lu? Mau bikin daftar kebebasan disini?"

Wonwoo seketika sadar dari jogetannya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ngeliat kim -beruang- mingyu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanya.

"Gue tau lu mau bebas kan? Kalo arti bebas menurut lu joget di depan rumah orang, mending lu pulang terus dandan, terus pergi ke kampung sebelah. Disana lagi ada yang hajatan"

Ujar mingyu.

"I-ini rumah lu?" Tanya wonwoo polos. Mingyu nepok jidatnya, dia gak tahan ngadepin orang dengar kadar kelemotan yang luar biasa kaya wonwoo.

"Ya iyalah rumah gue hyung... kalo bukan rumah gue ngapain gue dari tadi di dalemmm aaarrrgghhhh" ucap mingyu frustasi.

"Hehehe dino ada? Dia disuruh pulang tu" ujar wonwoo.

"Oh ada. Bentar ya" jawab mingyu sambil beranjak ke dalem buat manggil dino yang lagi main congklak sama vernon, sepupu mingyu yang juga tinggal dirumah mingyu.

"EH STOP!" teriak wonwoo. Belum juga selangkah, mingyu udah muter balik natap wonwoo.

"Lu kenapa manggil gue hyung? Sok muda amat" udah dibilang kan kalo wonwoo itu lemotnya lebih-lebih dari signal tri kalo lagi mati lampu/? Jadi dia baru sadar kalo dia dipanggil hyung tadi.

Mingyu gak jawab dan langsung ninggalin wonwoo di depan pager polkadotnya.

Ngerasa lama, wonwoo akhirnya mutusin buat mainan bel ayu ting-ting lagi(?)

"ASTAGAAAA UDAH DIBILANG JANGAN JOGET DEPAN RUMAH GUE!" Mingyu yang udah keluar dan ngeliat pemandangan wonwoo dengan jempol yang diangkat bener-bener gak habis pikir. Mungkin di seoul wajar kali joget depan rumah orang, tapi HEY SIAPA PEDULI SEOUL? INI BUSAN.

"Maap hehe, asik tu belnya. Beli dimana sih?" Wonwoo malah nanya yang gak penting.

Mingyu lebih milih gak jawab karena itu rahasia keluarga(?) Dia pun ngasihin selembar kertas yang dia bawa ke wonwoo. Wonwoo ngeliatin kertas itu yang ternyata adalah akta kelahiran.

PENCATATAN SIPIL

(WARGA NEGARA KOREA)

KUTIPAN

AKTA KELAHIRAN

Dari daftar-UMUM- tentang kelahiran menurut stbld 1969-769 Jo.S 6969-569 di Busan ternyata, bahwa di Busan Hari: Minggu Jam: 17.17 pada enam april seribu sembilan ratus sembilan tujuh telah lahir

-: KIM MINGYU :-

Anak ke:-1- laki-laki dari suami istri:

Kutipan ini sesuai dengan keadaan pada hari ini.

Busan tanggal ********

Kepala dinas kependudukan pemerintah kota busan

Suparjo.

"Pak suparjo... bukannya tukang jual es kelapa belakang sekolah?" Tanya wonwoo

Mingyu udah jambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia ngasih akta kelahirannya cuma buat nunjukin tahun lahir dia, tapi wonwoo malah salpok ke suparjo. Jujur mingyu sedih.

"Oh lu lahir tahun 1997?" tanya wonwoo. Mingyu nangis bahagia disana, akhirnya wonwoo nyambung juga.

"Iya hiks" jawab mingyu.

"Eh elu kenapa nangis? Sini-sini cup cup dongsaeng nya hyung gak boleh nangis dong" ujar wonwoo sambil narik mingyu kebahunya. Wonwoo emang lebih pendek dari mingyu dan itu ngebuat mingyu mesti nunduk sedikit.

"Hyung sih lemot banget makanya jangan kebanyakan makan bakso goreng disekolah, itu pake boraks tau" wonwoo seketika ngelepas pelukannya dan berenti nepuk-nepuk bahu mingyu.

"APA?! BORAKS?!" kaget wonwoo.

Mingyu ngangguk.

"Aduh mati gue tadi beli baksonya sampe 10 dan itu gue makan sendiri aduh kumaha ieu?!" Wonwoo cemas setengah mati denger kata boraks. Dia inget banget kalo tadi siang pas istirahat borong bakso goreng itu dan sampe dia rela ngebonyokin jun yang mau nyolong bakso dia.

"Muntahin hyung! Cepet!" Ujar mingyu. Dan wonwoo pun nurut. Dia jongkok sambil berusaha ngeluarin bakso yang sukses mencapai lambungnya(?) Mingyu disana cuma mijit tengkuk wonwoo biar baksonya cepet keluar.

"Eh hyung kenapa?" Tanya dino yang baru keluar diikuti vernon dibelakangnya. Mereka udah selesai main congklak setelah mendapatkan skor seri(?)

"Tadi wonwoo hyung makan bakso goreng boraks belakang sekolah" ujar mingyu.

"Yaelah hyung. Lu percaya aja apa kata item satu ini" kali ini vernon mulai berbicara.

Wonwoo seketika berhenti dari aktifitas muntahnya.

"Gak ada boraks?" Tanya wonwoo

"Kalo ada ya pasti udah gak boleh jualan hyung" tambah dino.

Wonwoo cuma ngasih death glare ke mingyu dan langsung nyeret dino balik ke rumahnya.

"beruang geblek. Liat aja besok makanan dia yang gue kasih boraks" umpat wonwoo sambil masih nyeret dino.

"Eh din" panggil wonwoo tanpa berhentiin langkahnya.

"Hyung gak usah seret-seret kali" kata dino sambil berusaha ngelepasin tangannya dari genggaman wonwoo.

"Mingyu lebih muda dari gue?" Tanya wonwoo, dia masih penasaran. Niatnya dia mau nanya langsung ke mingyu tapi karena insiden boraks tadi jadi dia mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Dino ngangguk.

"Kok dia sunbae gue?"

"Dia itu kecepetan sekolah setahun. Aslinya sih dia setingkat lu tapi karena dia pinter, jadi dia loncat kelas" jelas dino.

"Idie pinter apaan tukang kibul begitu. Perut gue gak enak banget gegara usaha muntah tadi" ujar wonwoo.

"Haha elu juga sih hyung percaya amat sama dia"

Deg

Wonwoo mikir.

Dia bisa mikir.

Alhamdulillah. -ralat-

Wonwoo mikir, kenapa dia bisa percaya banget sama mingyu yang jelas-jelas ngeselin begitu. Tapi entah kenapa wonwoo ngerasa mingyu itu bukan orang asing. Dia ngerasa kalo sebelumnya mereka udah kenal deket banget, tapi wonwoo gak tau mingyu siapa.

"Tapi emang loh hyung. Mingyu hyung itu kaya punya kepribadian ganda(?) Dia beda banget kalo disekolah sama dirumah. Kalo disekolah sok cool ngenekin gitu kan, nah kalo dirumah malu-maluin nya naudzubillah. Lu gak inget sama dia hyung?" Lanjut dino.

Wonwoo makin terlarut dalam pikirannya tentang mingyu.

"Emang dia sebenernya siapa sih?"

-tbc-

Hoho chap 2 siap nih^_^ itu tentang akta kelahiran si mingyu, gue asli ngeliat akta gue cuma gue ganti tanggal, jam, nomor apaan itu gue gak tau, tempat, nama ibu bapaknya gue sensor biar gak ada yang ngatain bapak mingyu(?) *padahal emang gak tau /plak* dan pak suparjo... itu gak tau siapa/?

Laundrynya wonwoo itu... kisah nyata gue. Sekian terimakasih. Jangan lupa vote sama review okeee sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyah!


	3. Chapter 3 (remember?)

Preview

"Tapi emang loh hyung. Mingyu hyung itu kaya punya kepribadian ganda(?) Dia beda banget kalo disekolah sama dirumah. Kalo disekolah sok cool ngenekin gitu kan, nah kalo dirumah malu-maluin nya naudzubillah. Lu gak inget sama dia hyung?" Lanjut dino.

Wonwoo makin terlarut dalam pikirannya tentang mingyu.

"Emang dia sebenernya siapa sih?"

-you're my freedom-

Keesokan harinya, seorang jeon wonwoo bangun dengan anggun beserta belek yang masih menggunduk(?) Indah di sudut matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 7.30 sementara sekolahnya masuk jam 8 tepat. Jalan dari rumah ke sekolahnya emang gak jauh, mungkin 15 menit kalo pake mode kura-kura kaya yang biasa wonwoo pake, tapi mungkin kalo pake mode kelinci bisa 20 menit karena capek mesti loncat-loncat, jadi yang tepat kayanya pake mode ikan torpedo biar dia bisa nyalip-nyalip dan siapa tau juga abis make mode ini dia ditawarin jadi bintang iklan honda bareng cinta laura yang jagonya nyalip-nyalip/? Tapi wonwoo mikir lagi, udara pagi yang masih segar dipagi hari mungkin ngebuat otaknya gak selemot biasanya(?) dia sadar kalo dia hidup di darat bukan di air jadi dia gak bisa pake mode ikan torpedo, dan keputusan akhir jatuh pada mode manusia pada umumnya. Alhamdulillah.

Wonwoo langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi dan siap-siap setelah memikirkan mode apa yang mau dia pake nantinya. Sekarang udah jam 7.40, mikirin jalan aja udah 10 menit, ternyata kesegaran udara dipagi hari gak ngaruh buat kelemotan otak namja manis ini.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya udah perfect dengan rambut hitam yang nutupin jidatnya, seragam rapi, dan dasi yang agak longgar. Wonwoo emang gak suka make dasi ketat-ketat. dia trauma. dulu waktu smp, dia hobby banget make dasi ngepas leher dan saking ketatnya, pas upacara ditengah teriknya matahari, dia bengek ditempat gegara dasinya kekencengan. Makanya setelah itu dia gak pernah make dasi ketat lagi, bahkan dia pernah gak mau make dasi tapi itu malah bikin dia gak boleh ikut pelajaran dan harus masuk bimbingan konseling. Mau gak mau wonwoo tetep make dasi, cuma agak di longgarin aja.

Gak lupa wonwoo ngelakuin aegyo depan kaca kaya yang biasa dia lakuin sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Perfect! Unyu udah, ganteng udah, tampan udah, menawan udah, sayang jomblo" ucapnya ceria dengan pergantian ekspresi menjadi ngenes di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Dan setelah itu dia ngibrit kebawah ngambil roti terus pamitan sama padhe, budhe nya. Dino udah berangkat duluan ninggalin wonwoo yang akhirnya harus berangkat sekolah seorang diri.

"Dino mah gitu ih. Masa ninggalin gue. Ntar kalo gue ada yang nyulik gimana? Ntar kalo ada setan nyulik gue gimana?" Ucap wonwoo sambil makan rotinya dijalan.

Dan kebetulan ada setan yang denger(?)

"Ih kepedean banget lu mau diculik sama gue" setannya salah gaul ternyata pemirsah/?

"Ya siapa tau. Gue kan udah imut unyu gini, siapa yang gak mau nyulik gue?" Jawab wonwoo

"Ya udah sini gue culik, tapi kalo udah diculik sama gue pasti lu gak bakal bisa balik lagi" ujar setan.

"Gak ah serem elu mah" wonwoo ngepoutin mulutnya lucu sampe setannya terpana/?

"Ya udah gak gue culik deh, gue anterin aja ya?"

Ckittttt...

"Eh hyung kok baru berangkat?" Ternyata mingyu bersama sepedanya yang mendadak berhenti di depan wonwoo.

"Kesiangan" ujar wonwoo jujur.

"Lu baru berangkat juga? Tas lu mana? Gak bawa tas?" Tanya wonwoo beruntun panjang ngalah-ngalahin kereta api.

"Gue udah kesekolah tadi, tapi ada buku gue yang ketinggalan, makanya balik lagi. Ya udah yuk bareng aja biar cepet" ujar mingyu.

Wonwoo ngangguk, tapi dia bingung mau duduk dimana karena sepeda mingyu gak ada jok belakangnya.

"Berdiri hyung. Kan disamping ban ada pijakannya tu" mingyu yang sadar akan kebingungan wonwoo langsung nunjukin tempat berdiri disamping ban belakangnya.

"Eh lu kira gue tukang sirkus bisa berdiri disitu?!" Ucap wonwoo.

"Subhanallah hyung! Ya pegangan lah. Mau nanya lagi pegangan dimana? Pegangan di batang pohon mangga tu" jawab mingyu frustasi.

"Hehe pegangan di pundak lu lah, kalo di batang mangga mah sama aja bohong" kekeh wonwoo. Sambil mulai naik dan pengangan di pundak mingyu.

"Elu mah pagi-pagi udah bikin orang naik darah hyung. Makan apa lu emang di seoul? Makan cucian kotor?"

Deg

Kok mingyu tau tentang cucian kotor?

Jangan-jangan mingyu tau kalo wonwoo tukang laundry. Tepatnya mantan tukang laundry. Eh bukan, wonwoo itu tukang laundry yang pensiun dini.

"Makan nasi lah" jawab wonwoo pelan.

"Hehe kirain. Dah, jalan ya?"

"Oke siap!"

Ternyata mingyu gak tau. Emang kenapa kalo tau? Biasa aja kali, nyuciin baju orang itu mulia/?

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan setan yang mau nemenin wonwoo tapi gak jadi :'(

#setansetrong #setaningindimengerti

Kok horor ya(?)

Setelah sepedanya resmi jalan, belum ada yang ngebuka mulut dan ngeluarin suara masing-masing. Wonwoo noleh kebelakang, dia inget kalo dia ninggalin temen ngobrolnya tadi. tapi pas dia nengok kebelakang, disana kosong. Dan wonwoo inget kalo dia tadi ngomong sama...

Setan.

"Gyu" panggil wonwoo.

Mingyu gak jawab. Dia fokus nyetir. Sebenernya mingyu bukan cuma fokus nyetir sampe gak ngedenger panggilan wonwoo, dia juga lagi hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang dia yang gak pake helm, dia takut kena tilang sama pak polisi. Mana dia gak punya sim lagi kan.

Mingyu melupakan suatu kenyataan bahwa dia make sepeda, bukan sepeda motor.

"Gyu!"

Kali ini wonwoo manggil beserta jitakkan yang mulus mendarat di puncak kepala sang pengemudi.

Mingyu agak oleng pas wonwoo nganiaya(?) Kepala berharganya, tapi itu gak lama karena kaki panjangnya langsung nyentuh tanah dan ngeberhentiin laju sepedanya.

"Apaan sih hyung?! Mau jatoh?" Seru mingyu.

"Ngapain berhenti? Mau telat?" Balas wonwoo.

Mingyu pun mulai ngegoes sepedanya lagi.

"Apaan?" Tanya mingyu dengan mata yang fokus kejalan.

"Disini angker ya?" Ujar wonwoo.

"Haha lu rela ngejitak kepala gue, ngancurin tatanan rambut gue, cuma untuk nanya kaya gituan?" Kekeh mingyu yang membuahkan jitakan lagi dikepalanya.

"Gue serius. Tadi sebelum lu berhenti di depan gue, gue lagi ngobrol sama setan" ujar wonwoo.

"Ya gak usah pake jitak juga kali. Emang setannya bilang apaan?" Mingyu udah mulai kesel dijitakin mulu dari tadi.

"Dia bilang mau nemenin gue kesekolah" jawab wonwoo.

"Nah loh hyung lu bakal diikutin setan haha. Katanya sih setan disini emang ganas, pada belum jinak muehehehe"

Wonwoo merinding seketika. Wonwoo langsung ngedeketin badannya dan meluk leher mingyu kuat. Dan untungnya dia gak khilaf sampe nyekek mingyu/?

"Haha lu takut hyung?" Mingyu malah ngejek.

"Ngebut dong gyu, gue takut setannya ngejar" jujur, wonwoo udah keringet dingin dibelakang takut-takut setannya ngikut.

"Hyung sih kadar imutnya kelebihan makanya sampe digodain setan haha"

deg

Diem-diem wonwoo ngeblush dibilang imut sama beruang.

"Takdir ini mah" jawab wonwoo sesantai mungkin.

"Ya udah mulai besok hyung bangun pagian dikit, ntar gue jemput biar gak digodain setan lagi"

Wonwoo masuk ke kelasnya tepat waktu. Dia gak jadi terlambat gara-gara mingyu yang nganterin dia tadi. Nginget gimana cara mingyu ngomong dan ketawa tadi ngebuat wonwoo makin kepikiran siapa mingyu sebenernya. Kenapa dino sampe bilang dia lupa? Terus kenapa mingyu bisa baik gitu? Terus kenapa bakso goreng itu bisa kena rumor kalo dia pake boraks?-_-

Ya, wonwoo masih baper aja sama kejadia boraks kemarin.

Tapi... apa wonwoo harus tanya langsung ke mingyu tentang siapa dia sebenernya? Ya. Wonwoo harus nanyain langsung ke mingyu. Wonwoo udah ngebuletin tekad dan udah gak mau pake gengsi lagi buat nanya ke sunbae abal-abalnya itu. Ya, dia harus ngalakuin ini kalo gak mau mati penasaran.

"YA! GUE HARUS NANYA!" wonwoo tanpa sadar teriak dikelasnya yang udah rame sama penghuni-penghuninya itu, termasuk pak yipan, sang guru fisika yang kebetulan baru masuk. Wonwoo mulus kena ciuman penghapus papan tulis dari sang guru botak itu.

"APA-APAAN KAMU HAH?!MAU NANYA? NANYA APA? CEPET!" bentak pak yipan.

Wonwoo duduk lagi. Asli wonwoo ngeri banget sama pak yipan, dia takut entar kalo pak yipan marah lama-lama kepalanya bersinar terus bikin silau dan saking silaunya bikin buta. Kan gawat.

"G-gak pak. M-ma... m-maaf pak" sahut wonwoo.

"KELUAR KAMU!" Teriak pak yipan pake sampe urat lehernya keluar-keluar.

"Maaf pak. Saya mau belajar pak" ujar wonwoo sambil ngeluarin muka sedih, sengsara kaya orang seminggu gak makan.

"SAYA BILANG KELUAR!" Dan itu gak ngaruh buat pak yipan. Mau muka sedih kek, sengsara kek, muka dua kek(?) Tetep aja kena semburan pak yipan.

Wonwoo pun lebih milih keluar dari pada larut dalam kebotakan pak yipan lebih dalam.

Wonwoo gabut. Tadinya dia cuma jongkok di depan kelas tapi dia mikir kalo gak ada gunanya juga jongkok depan kelas, jadi dia milih buat ngelilingin sekolah barunya ini.

Wonwoo terus ngelangkahin kakinya sampe dia ada di belakang aula. Sekolahnya emang lumayan luas, dibelakang aula ini ada lapangan yang gak kalah luasnya beserta bangku panjang yang sengaja diletakin di setiap sudut lapangan ditambah lagi pohon-pohon rindang juga ngebuat suasana makin sejuk.

Wonwoo nutup matanya dan ngasih sugesti ke dirinya sendiri kalo dia pasti bakal betah disini. Sekarang wonwoo udah mulai ngerasa hari-harinya gak terkekang kaya dulu. sekolah yang bagus, banyak orang yang sayang sama dia, Apa lagi yang dia butuhin disini?

"Wonwoo-ssi!"

Wonwoo ngebuka matanya dan ngedarin pandangannya buat nyari orang yang manggil dia. Ternyata disana seorang kim mingyu bersama choi sungcheol -wakil ketua osis- beserta tumpukan map ditangan keduanya yang kayanya itu data-data penting.

Wonwoo berdiri saat kedua orang itu ngedeket ke arah dia

"Bisa tolong bawain ini ke ruangan osis?" Pinta mingyu.

Wonwoo udah mulai bisa baca keadaan sekarang, wonwoo udah mirip dukun yang bisa baca masa depan/? Well, wonwoo emang tertarik sama dunia begituan. Dia awalnya cuma mau baca pikiran orang aja, tapi setelah dia kenal bu susi, guru matematika yang paling killer di sekolah dia yang lama, dia malah pengen belajar santet karena mau bales dendam buat luka lebam gegara digaplok make rotan yang dia dapet karena lupa bawa tugas. Mungkin wonwoo berlebihan, tapi dia serius/?

Tapi sayangnya dia gak pernah bisa nguasain ilmu santet...

Tentang baca keadaan, ya... wonwoo udah mulai bisa ngerti kata-kata dino yang bilang kalo mingyu kaya kepribadian ganda. Wonwoo udah mulai ngerti sekarang.

Alhamdulillah.

Wonwoo bisa ngebedain antara mingyu yang lagi jadi dongsaengnya, dan mingyu yang lagi jadi sunbaenya kaya sekarang ini. Mingyu bahkan make bahasa yang formal untuk ngomong sama wonwoo yang bisa dibilang deket. Tapi kalo dibilang deket... wonwoo juga belum tau itu bener apa gak.

"Semuanya?" Tanya wonwoo. Jujur wonwoo gak kuat kalo bawa map sebanyak itu.

"Bukan semuanya. Cuma yang saya pegang, yang di seungcheol tetep dia yang bawa. Saya mau ke kantor, masih ada urusan" wonwoo sebenernya jijik denger mingyu ngomong kaya gitu, ya tapi mau gimana lagi? Tahanin ajalah.

Wonwoo jalan sama seungcheol dengan map ditangan masing-masing, sementara mingyu jalan ke arah yang berlawanan buat balik ke kantor.

"Ini buat apa?" Tanya wonwoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Wonwoo gak tahan sama suasana canggung.

"Saya juga kurang tau, pak cahyo cuma nyuruh untuk nyimpen ini di ruang osis" jawab seungcheol.

Wonwoo rasanya pengen banget ngejambak rambut dia sendiri. Canggung banget, dan kesannya kaya lagi ngomong sama pejabat tinggi negara yang hemat ngomong.

Wonwoo gak bisa diginiin/?

"Uhm... sunbae" panggil wonwoo.

"Iya?" Sahut seungcheol.

"Sunbae emang kalo ngomong make 'saya' apa cuma karena peraturan si berua- eh maksud saya, mingyu sunbae?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Saya mah tergantung tempat, kalo tempatnya memungkinkan buat bicara non-formal, ya saya bisa nyesuain" jawab seungcheol.

"Terus sekarang? Harus ya ngomong kaya gitu?" Tanya wonwoo lagi.

"Ya terserah saya lah mau kaya gimana" seungcheol sebenernya gedek jalan sama wonwoo yang keponya naudzubillah ini, tapi dia masih harus jaga image, gak mungkin kan kalo nanti ada berita 'choi seungcheol, seorang murid sma pledis yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua osis membunuh hobaenya sendiri dan meminum darah hobaenya tersebut' gak lucu kan.

Wonwoo akhirnya kicep dan lanjutin jalan.

Gak nyampe 5 menit, map-map itu udah ada ditempat yang seharusnya. Aula sama ruang osis emang gak jauh makanya cuma butuh waktu sebentar. Setelah seungcheol ngucapin terimakasih, wonwoo pun kembali dilanda kebingungan hebat karena dia gak tau mau kemana. Mana bel belum bunyi lagi, berarti pelajaran juga belum ganti, jadi dia masih belum boleh masuk.

Wonwoo pun akhirnya berjalan tak tentu arah dan tujuan, terombang-ambing dalam ombak tak terlihat/?

"Udah?"

Entah sejak kapan mingyu ada di depan wonwoo. Wonwoo hampir loncat saking kagetnya.

"Berat gak? Hehehe. Oh ya hyung kenapa gak masuk kelas? Ini masih jam belajar loh" ucap mingyu.

Wonwoo gak jawab. Mingyu emang bisa ngerubah sikapnya 180 derajat dalam waktu bahkan kurang dari satu jam. Jangan-jangan dino bener/?

"Gyu" panggil wonwoo. Yang dipanggil cuma nyengir. "Kenapa lu bisa beda banget saat didepan gue?"

Senyum mingyu perlahan pudar kaya baju yang sering dikasih bayclin.

"Apa hubungan lu sama gue? Dan kenapa gue kaya udah pernah ngenal lu deket sebelumnya?" Wonwoo udah berharap sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulut mingyu tapi mingyu bahkan gak nunjukin tanda-tanda sedikitpun buat ngomong.

"Gyu-" baru aja wonwoo mau nyuruh mingyu buat jawab, mingyu malah narik tangan wonwoo. Wonwoo gak bisa ngelak karena kekuatan mingyu emang jauh lebih besar dari pada yang dia punya, jadi mau gak mau wonwoo ngikut.

Mingyu berhenti di taman belakang sekolah sama wonwoo yang masih dia pegang tangannya. Taman belakang emang sepi, apalagi sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Mingyu ngarahin badan wonwoo buat berhadapan sama dia, sementara wonwoo yang masih bingung cuma bisa nurut.

Mingyu perlahan ngedeketin mukanya ke muka wonwoo dan terus mempertipis jarak diantara mereka sampe wonwoo sadar kalo bibir mingyu udah sepenuhnya nempel di bibirnya sendiri. Wonwoo kaget setengah mati, badannya kaku kaya abis dikasih formalin.

Wonwoo bener-bener gak ngerti sama tingkah mingyu yang tiba-tiba narik dia taman belakang dan tiba-tiba nyium dia kaya gini. Wonwoo bisa aja marah atas ini. Wonwoo bisa aja ngedorong mingyu ngejauh, mukul dia atau ngelakuin hal kasar lainnya, tapi entah kenapa wonwoo gak mau.

Mingyu masih masih enggan ngelepasin ciumannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, mingyu gantian ngulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah wonwoo. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat mingyu ngerasa udah cukup, dia ngelepasin ciumannya dan ninggalin bibir pink wonwoo lebih pink dari biasanya. Wonwoo cuma bisa nunduk sambil ngegigit bibirnya gugup, dia gak berani natap mata mingyu.

"Kenapa dulu hyung ninggalin gue?" Ujar mingyu pelan tapi masih kedengeran jelas ditelinga wonwoo. Wonwoo ngangkat kepalanya buat natap mingyu yang juga lagi natap dia dalem. Pengen rasanya wonwoo ngelepasin tatapan itu, tapi dia gak bisa, dan wonwoo juga gak tau kenapa dia gak bisa.

"Dan sekarang hyung ngelupain gue?"

lanjut mingyu.

Wonwoo diem, dia gak tau mau jawab apa atau bereaksi kaya gimana karena Wonwoo bener-bener gak tau apa yang mingyu omongin. dan sesaat kemudian, wonwoo bisa ngeliat pergerakan kaki mingyu buat muter balik badannya dan ngelangkah ngejauh dari dia yang masih diem ditempat.

"Gimana gue bisa tau kalo lu gak ngasih tau gue?" Wonwoo agak teriak karena mingyu yang emang udah lumayan jauh,beruntung teriakannya sukses ngebuat langkah mingyu berhenti.

"Lu malah ngebuat gue semakin bingung sama sikap lu yang kaya gitu"

lanjut wonwoo. Dan mingyu ngelanjutin langkahnya ngejauh.

"Kenapa gue gak bisa nginget siapa dia?"

-tbc-

Yo yo~ chap 3 ready hehe. Makasih yang kemaren udah review:* :* :* Perasaan gue chap ini garing deh tapi gak tau sih menurut kalian. Moga aja kalian suka ya hehe :v jujur otak gue lagi mampet banget semampet idung kalo kena pilek. Dah ah sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review okee:* salam nemplok!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lu malah ngebuat gue semakin bingung sama sikap lu yang kaya gitu"

lanjut wonwoo. Dan mingyu ngelanjutin langkahnya ngejauh.

"Kenapa gue gak bisa nginget siapa dia?"

-you're my freedom-

Wonwoo pulang sendiri hari ini. Niat untuk minta dianter balik sama mingyu udah sepenuhnya dia buang karena kejadian disekolah tadi. Wonwoo masih gak habis pikir sama semua yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya terjadi jauh dari rencana yang udah wonwoo bikin sebelumnya.

Cklek

"Eonu?" Teriak budhe entah dari mana. Eonu, itu nama kesayangan dari budhenya. Itu gabungan dari jeon sama wonwoo, dan jadilah eonu. Tidak diragukan lagi kalo budhe wonwoo emang kreatif bikin nama, tinggal nunggu selametan sama potong kambing aja buat ngerubah nama wonwoo. Tapi gak papa, wonwoo mah terima-terima aja asal dia gak dipanggil 'anu' dia takut ambigu nanti.

"Ya budhe?" Sahut wonwoo.

"Gak, takutnya orang lain gitu yang masuk" jawab budhenya lesu yang ternyata lagi rebahan di kamar lengkap dengan koyo cap baekhyun(?) di pelipis kanan dan kirinya.

Wonwoo jalan ngedeket ke budhenya buat ngeliat lebih jelas apa yang lagi budhenya perbuat.

"ASTAGA BUDHEEE! ITU KOYO BUKAN TATO, KENAPA DITEMPEL BANYAK BANGET?!" betapa terkejutnya seorang jeon wonwoo yang mendapati budhe tercintanya udah hampir kaya mumi gegara make koyo disetiap bagian tubuh(?) Mulai dari pelipis 2 lembar, pipi kanan sama kiri masing-masing 1, dileher ada 4 lembar, tangan, satu tangan kira-kira nyampe 6 koyo, kaki yang masing-masing 12 koyo. Wonwoo speachless.

"Emang gak panas budhe?" Tanya wonwoo.

"GAK LIAT APA MUKA BUDHE UDAH KAYA KEPITING GOSONG BEGINI?! CEPET AMBIL BASKOM! TOLONGIN BUDHE!" Teriak budhe.

Wonwoo lari ngambil baskom di dapur dan secepat kilat balik ke kamar budhenya.

"Ini budhe" ujar wonwoo sambil ngasihin baskom.

"EONU! ELU ANAK SIAPA SIH HAAAH?! BASKOMNYA DIISI AIR DONG PINTER!" Budhenya yang lagi sekarat gegara koyo aja masih bisa dibuat frustasi sama wonwoo. Kurang hebat apa lagi wonwoo?

Wonwoo ngibrit lagi ke kamar mandi ngambil air terus balik lagi dan ngasihin air ke budhenya yang udah hampir megap-megap(?)

"Budhe ngapain pake koyo sampe sebanyak ini?" Tanya wonwoo sambil bantuin budhenya ngelepas koyo.

"Jadi tadi tu budhe iseng beli koyo di warung deket pengkolan. Budhe pikir koyo tu mahal, jadi budhe beli pake duit 50 ribuan. Nah ternyata koyo tu 1 cuma 1000, jadi budhe dapet 50 lembar koyo" jelas budhe. Wonwoo ngegumam 'biasa make minyak kelapa mah begini'

"Padhe kamu tu ya nu, paling gak suka kalo budhe make koyo. Makanya budhe nekad make semua koyonya sampe gak ada sisa biar gak ketahuan padhe" wonwoo cuma ngangguk sok ngerti padahal mah bodo amat, dia udah terlalu capek ngadepin padhe budhenya yang kaya anak kecil

Eh bentar, pelipis 2+ pipi 2+ leher 4+ tangan 12+ kaki 24, berarti 44 koyo. Budhenya bilang 50 koyo, terus 6 lagi kemana?

"Yang 6 laginya budhe tempelin dimana?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Budhe tempelin di herman"

Wonwoo seketika berdiri. Baskom yang ada di pangkuannya tumpah sampe banjir di kamar budhenya. Herman itu adalah seekor kucing kesayangan wonwoo, hal kedua setelah mickey mouse yang paling wonwoo cintai adalah herman.

"HERMAN! PUS PUS SINI SAYANG TCK TCK TCK" wonwoo lari tanpa arah, muter-muter gaje, merangkak sana sini cuma buat nyari herman.

"EONU! ELAP INI NU! KAMAR BUDHE BANJIR GINI" budhe teriak dari kamarnya, kesadarannya udah pulih sempurna dari tragedi koyo tadi.

"ASTAGA HERMAN!" wonwoo tetep gak ngeladenin budhenya. Betapa terkejutnya wonwoo ngeliat herman terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Tangan wonwoo langsung ngegrepe-grepe(?) Perut herman dan alhamdulillah wonwoo masih bisa ngerasain nafas herman.

Wonwoo ngibrit lagi kekamarnya sambil ngegendong herman ala bridal style(?). Dino yang baru masuk rumah kaget ngeliat hyungnya lari kaya orang kesetanan sambil bawa kucing coklat yang kayanya lagi lemes.

"Hyung ada apa gerangan dengan herman sang kucing tercinta?" Dino ngomong gaya-gaya orang baca puisi. Dia lagi latihan baca puisi buat praktek besok. Gak dijawab sama wonwok akhirnya dini mutusin buat nyusul masuk kamar wonwoo dan ngeliat wonwoo lagi ngipasin herman make bantal.

"Herman kenapa wahai hyung koeh~" seketika dino alay.

"Dipakein koyo sama budhe hiks" dan ternyata wonwoo mewek.

"Emang berapa lembar sampe tepar begitu?" Tanya dino. Dia udah kembali normal. Alhamdulillah. Wonwoo niatnya mau beli nasi tumpeng buat selametan kembalinya dino ke jalan yang benar(?) Gak alay, gak lebay gitu, tapi kali ini herman lagi butuh dia.

"6 hiks" jawab wonwoo

"Subhanallah... niat bener" dino geleng-geleng sambil sesekali nepuk pundak wonwoo dan langsung keluar dari kamar wonwoo.

"Herman, kamu harus bertahan hiks. Demi eonu yang imut ini hiks"

"Meong ew..." translete- "jijik ew..."

"Hyung ikut hayu, sekalian bawa herman keluar juga biar dia bisa ngehirup udara luar" ujar dino setelah hampir 1 jam ninggalin wonwoo sama herman di kamar. wonwoo masih mewek, tapi dino juga bener kalo herman harus ngirup udara segar jadi wonwoo ngangguk dan ngikut keluar bareng dino tak lupa dengan herman dalam dekapannya.

Beberapa saat jalan, mereka berhenti disebuah rumah yang masih membekas diingatan wonwoo akan bel keramatnya.

"Eh stop din gue aja yang mencet bel"

Wonwoo berhentiin dino yang seolah-olah mau mencet bel, padahal...

"Siapa juga yang mau mencet bel"

Dengan satu dorongan, gerbang itu terbuka dengan mudahnya.

"Langsung masuk aja kali. Udah kenal juga" cibir dino.

"BUBAL MAIN YUK" teriak dino. Gak lama seorang dengan tampang bule keluar dari rumah itu dengan muka yang ketekuk, kelipet, kusut, berantakan, dll. Abis ini ingetin dino buat bawa orang ini ke laundry wonwoo di seoul biar mukanya agak rapian dikit/?

"jangan panggil gue bubal!" Sahut hansol sambil ngelempar beberapa pilus sukro yang lagi dia pegang.

"Hehe cocok kan, hyung kan bule abal-abal hehehe" sahut dino sambil mangap-mangap nangkepin sujro yang dilempar sama hansol

Wonwoo? Wonwoo masih mewek gara-gara herman ditambah dia gak mencet bel ayu ting-ting lagi.

Wonwoo duduk di bangku dibawah pohon mangga yang lumayan rindang. Halaman belakang rumah keluarga kim emang luas juga sejuk. herman juga udah keliatan lumayan sehat, keliatan karena dia udah bisa jalan sendiri(?)

"Hyung hayu main badminton" ajak mingyu. Wonwoo agak kaget pas mingyu manggil dia santai banget seolah-olah gak ada yang aneh buat di sekolah tadi.

Wonwoo diem natap mingyu. Muka wonwoo yang emang datar bikin kesan horor tatapan itu.

"Kalian berantem ya?" Tanya hansol.

"Tadi pagi gue liat kalian adem ayem aja ke sekolah bareng" sahut dino.

Wonwoo ngegeleng dan mingyu cuma ngerdikkin bahu.

Wonwoo bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dia gak mau telat dan berujung diajak ngobrol bareng setan lagi.

"Din, lu sekolah jalan apa naik sepeda?" Tanya wonwoo

"Naik sepeda aja lah, Males jalan. Kenapa? Mau nebeng?" Balas dino.

Wonwoo cuma nyengir.

"Y" jawab dino singkat sambil nyeruput cukanya -hari ini mereka sarapan pempek makanya pake cuka-

"Din cepetan! Lu mah kaya gak pernah makan pempek aja sampe dihayatin banget makannya!" Wonwoo teriak dari luar sambil make sepatu. Dino emang susah banget dipisahin kalo udah ketemu sama pempek, hampir kaya ketemu sama keluarga yang terpisah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

Dino keluar sambil bawa sekotak pempek. Dia tadi ngerengek sama ibunya biar dibolehin bawa pempek ke sekolah dan akhirnya boleh. Wonwoo cuma geleng-geleng aja ngeliat obsesi dino sama pempek, mungkin kalo udah gede nanti, dino bercita-cita jadi pengusaha pempek, wonwoo gak tau dan sebenernya cenderung ke gak mau tau. Dino ngibrit ninggalin wonwoo buat buka gerbang, sementara wonwoo masih sibuk sama sepatunya.

Kenapa wonwoo lama banget make sepatu?

Karena sepatu wonwoo warna kuning dan wonwoo suka warna kuning/?

Ralat- karena wonwoo bingung mana yang kanan dan mana yang kiri/? Astagfirullah... gak kok, wonwoo cuma mau ngehayatin aja.

"Hyung, Lu gak usah bareng gue. Bareng mingyu hyung aja tu, dia bilang udah nunggu dari tadi" ucap dino pas wonwoo baru aja berdiri dari acara mengikat tali sepatunya.

'Hah? Mingyu masih jemput gue?' Batin wonwoo.

'Iya hyung gue jemput lu. Kan kemaren gue udah janji' balas batin mingyu/?

'Lah kok lu bisa jawab batin gue?' Wonwoo kaget.

'Hyung gak tau ya? Gue kan bisa bahasa batin, kalbu, isyarat, dll. Udah bersertifikat malah' jawab mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo cengo.

1...

2...

3...

"LU TU NGESELIN BANGET SIH JADI ORANG! MASA GUE NGOMONG DALEM HATI AJA MASIH DIJAWAB?! KAN GUE CERITANYA MAU NGUMPET-NGUMPET GITU BIAR GAK KETAHUAN SAMA LU! KENAPA LU MALAH JAWAB SABLENG?!" ujar wonwoo sambil ngedeket ke arah mingyu sama dino diluar pager yang terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat disetiap telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Karena lu gak bakal bisa ngumpet dari gue hyung" sahut mingyu dengan smirk yang errrelellele(?)

"Ohok ohok aduh keselek pempek! Nyamuk gua mah nyamuk, semprot saja diriku wahai ibu(?) Oh nyamuk bawalah aku bersama mu dan terimalah aku di kawanan mu karena sesungguhnya kita satu spesies" dino seketika berpuisi dengan indahnya(?) Ternyata dia baru tau kalo bikin puisi dibawah tekanan -contohnya jadi nyamuk- itu bisa berkali-kali lebih kreatif dari pada bikin puisi karena tugas sekolah, dan alhamdulillahnya lagi, dino sekarang ada inspirasi buat bikin tugas puisi disekolah nanti.

"Aku akan terbang bersama nyamuk-nyamuk diudara, dan kembali saat aku menjadi lalat. Tunggulah kedatanganku..." dan dino pun pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang tengah menatapnya jijik.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya mingyu.

"Mabok pempek kayanya" jawab wonwoo.

"Eh lu ngapain disini? Sana hus" ujar wonwoo yang baru sadar kalo dia lagi ngomong sama mingyu.

"Kan mau jemput hyung. udah hayu naik" jawab mingyu.

"Gak ah jalan aja" wonwoo pun jalan ninggalin mingyu Tapi tetep aja mingyu bisa ngejar, kan dia make sepeda.

"Ya udah kalo mau jalan, anterin gue ke rumah ya, Sepedanya biar disimpen aja" jawab mingyu sambil ngejalanin sepedanya.

"Gak." Singkat, padat, jelas, nyelekit.

"Mau di godain setan lagi?" Tanya mingyu.

"Dari pada sama elu mending sama setan" sahut wonwoo. Jujur, wonwoo sebenernya ngeri juga ngomong kaya gitu.

"Udah lah hyung naik aja..." bujuk mingyu. Wonwoo tetep jalan lurus gak pake nengok-nengok.

"Hyung" panggil mingyu. Wonwoo tetep jalan.

Mingyu akhirnya mutusin buat turun dari sepedanya dan narik tangan wonwoo buat ngeberhentiin hyungnya itu. Dan itu sukses buat wonwoo berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hyung marah ya?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo gak jawab dan ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hyung" wonwoo tetep gak nyaut.

"Ih hyung kalo diajak ngomong tu ngeliat kek" mingyu pun megang pipi wonwoo dan maksa wonwoo ngalihin pandangannya buat natap dia.

Mingyu senyum semanis mungkin dihadapan wonwoo saat ini, tapi tetep aja gak ngebuat wajah emo wonwoo kepancing buat senyum juga.

"Marah ya?" Tanya mingyu lagi, dan wonwoo tetep gak jawab, diduga wonwoo lupa dialog/?

"Jawab dong... makin lama diem kaya gitu, makin lama juga kita berangkat sekolah" wonwoo masih diem, cuma matanya sekarang lurus natap mata mingyu.

"Apa mau gue cium lagi?" Wonwoo ngernyitin alisnya jijik/?

Bilang aja lu pengen won ah -_-

Mingyu ketawa kecil sebentar dan lanjut natap mata wonwoo lagi.

"Oke oke maaf ya... mungkin gue juga yang terlalu buru-buru, sekali lagi gue minta maaf" dan kali ini, tangan mingyu udah genggam tangan wonwoo.

"Jangan marah ya hyung" bujuk mingyu, tapi wonwoo tetep aja diem.

"Hyung-"

"Emang lu siapa sebenernya?" Ucap wonwoo. /akhirnya ngomong juga ni anak-_-/

"Gue?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo melengos, gak habis pikir sama mingyu yang katanya pinter tapi lemotnya beda tipis sama dia/?

"Hehe iya iya jangan marah" kekeh mingyu.

"Uhm... gue bakal ngasih tau di sekolah, gue janji. Kita berangkat dulu ya?" Ucap mingyu, wonwoo mau gak mau ngangguk. Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka cuma saling diem, karena wonwoo emang lagi ngambek dan mingyu juga gak mau memperburuk mood wonwoo.

Sekitar 10 menit, mingyu sama wonwoo udah ada di parkiran sekolah buat nyimpen sepeda mingyu.

"Yeay siap" seru mingyu pas udah selesai ngegembok sepedanya, untung dia gak lagi megang kemoceng(?) Kan gawat kalo dia tiba-tiba joget ala cheerleaders make kemoceng/? Mingyu mau langsung ngibrit giru aja keluar parkiran, tapi untungnya wonwoo masih bisa nahan tangan mingyu.

"Janji tadi?" Wonwoo nagih janji mingyu, kalo bukan sekarang kapan lagi?

Mingyu senyum sambil ngacak rambut wonwoo.

"Puter balik memori masa kecil lu, dan lu pasti bakal tau gue siapa. Bye hyung, tunggu gue pas pulang oke!" Mingyu pun lari ninggalin wonwoo di parkiran. Gak sendirian, karena ada tukang parkir yang lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Masa kecil..."

-tbc-

Hai semuanyahhh! Maapkan lah saya yang telat publish ni ff muehehe /kena tabok reader/ oke jadi niatnya ni ff mau update hari jum'at kemaren tapi kuota author abis hikseu:"

Tapi walaupun kuota abis, SAYA TIDAK TAKUT! Saya cuma ngenes/? Makasih yang udah review, fav, sama follow i lop yu cemuanyah! Buat sider, i lop yu juga kok, makasih buat kediamannya(?) Jangan bosen-bosen sama ni ff ya. Jangan lupa review beybeh :* Dah ah chap selanjutnya diusahain gak telat lagi deh. Dadaah! Salam nemplok :*


	5. Chapter 5 (obel camu)

Preview

"Puter balik memori masa kecil lu, dan lu pasti bakal tau gue siapa. Bye hyung, tunggu gue pas pulang oke!" Mingyu pun lari ninggalin wonwoo di parkiran. Gak sendirian, karena ada tukang parkir yang lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Masa kecil..."

.-you're my freedom-.

span lang="hi-IN" /spanMasa kecil. Wonwoo berusaha buat ngelakuin apa yang mingyu bilang tadi. Ya, nginget masa kecilnya. Entah kenapa hal semudah ini jadi susah buat wonwoo. Wonwoo cuma bisa inget tentang odong-odong, jatoh terus nyungsep ke got, manjat pohon terus diteriakin monyet. Cuma itu, dan itu juga buat wonwoo jijik sendiri ngingetnya. Tepatnya wonwoo lupa tentang masa kecilnya karena dari dulu dia emang mikir kalo gak ada yang menarik dari masa kecilnya dan gak ada yang perlu diinget.

Wonwoo masuk ke kelasnya. Udah rame, karena emang bentar lagi udah mau masuk. Kaki wonwoo jalan ketempat persinggahannya dan...  
"BANGKU GUE MANAA?!" Wonwoo teriak gak selaw karena bangku tersayangnya udah minggat dari tempat yang semestinya. Wonwoo ngeliat sekelilingnya dan berhenti digerombolan temen-temen sableng nan idiotnya yang lagi nahan ketawa, wonwoo udah bisa nebak siapa yang ngelakuin perbuatan kejam sama bangkunya itu.

Oke, ini gak wajar, kalo ngumpetin barang kecil kaya kotak makan atau pena sih masih bisa dimaklumin karena itu emang barang-barang kecil, tapi sekarang bangku. Wonwoo udah gak tau mau ngomong apa, dia udah terlalu kagum dan saking kagumnya sampe enek sama mereka. Bangku yang terdiri dari kursi dan meja coklat yang ukurannya gak bisa dibilang kecil aja disembunyiin sama mereka. Prok prok prok...  
/Itu tadi suara tepuk tangan, bukan pak tarno yang lagi baca mantra oke./

"Heh oyong! Bangku gue lu kemanain?!" Tanya wonwoo ke orang yang paling gak bisa nahan ketawa disana.

"Haha oyong?" Serempak, jun, jihoon sama seokmin ngakak. Sebenernya mah bukan ngetawain soonyoung yang dipanggil oyong tapi mereka ngakak karena itulah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka buat ngakak. Ngakak dengan alasan soonyoung yang dipanggil oyong padahal aslinya mereka ngakak gegara wonwoo yang masang tampang ling-lung nyariin bangkunya.

Ngeliat temennya yang malah ngakak gaje ditempat, akhirnya wonwoo mutusin buat keliling kelas nyari tempat tidur dadakannya itu. Wonwoo nyari dari sudut ke sudut pake rumus sisi pangkat 3/? Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit sesi rukiah, dia dapat menemukan bangkunya. Bangkunya ada dipaling pojok kelas deket tempat nyimpen sapu dan alat kebersihan lainnya. Temen-temennya itu emang terlalu idiot buat dibilang bodoh, bangku segede gitu diumpetin di dalem kelas ya pasti ketemu lah...  
Wonwoo ngegeret bangkunya balik ke tempatnya dan ngebuat anak kelas protes sama dia.

"Woi pe'ak ngilu"

"Wonwoo ih berisik"

"Wonwoo angkat aja jangan digeret"

"Lu mau ngerusak lantai?"

"Wonwoo yang sabar ya..." ini pasti anaknya pak darma, guru agama di sekolahnya. Pantes dia menjunjung tinggi toleransi ya/?

"Wonwoo gigi gue linu ih"

"Minum oskadon sp sana" jawab wonwoo. 'Ini pernyataan yang menarik' batinnya.

"Wonwoo!"

"BUAKAKAAKAK" yang ini jangan ditanya siapa, udah pasti idiot-idiot itu.

"Puas kalian hah?" Ucap wonwoo pas udah nyampe di tempatnya yang malah bikin mereka makin ngakak, wonwoo melengos aja ngeliat tingkah mereka yang super gaje. Dan diem-diem wonwoo dendam(?)  
'Liat aja nanti, gue umpetin nyawa kalian MUAHAHHHAHAH" batin wonwoo. Untung gak ada mingyu jadi gak ada yang bisa denger batinannya dia.

Btw wonwoo sadis ya sampe mau ngumpetin nyawa:).

Teeetttt...

Bel masuk bunyi, dan beberapa menit kemudian tampaklah sesosok makhluk - tampaklah sesosok dengan rambut cepak dengan kemeja biru dan sepan hitam. Sepatu pantofelnya mengkilap sampe bikin mata silau. Pak kyungsoo, guru sejarah yang agak bantet dan konon katanya, kebantetan pak kyungsoo juga bersejarah/?.

Jadi pak kyungsoo pernah cerita kalo dia bantet itu bukan bawaan lahir. Pak kyungsoo lahir normal dan tumbuh dengan semestinya, tapi pada saat pak kyungsoo mengenal apa yang namanya kecoa goreng(?) /sumpah author enek sendiri ngebayanginnya -_-/ pertumbuhannya tidak selancar dulu. Dan jadilah seperti ini, badannya bantet gegara kecoa goreng. Denger-denger sih sekarang pak kyungsoo lagi diet kecoa, siapa tau dengan ini dia bisa tinggi. Kita do'a kan saja ya...

Setelah memberi salam kepada guru bantet mereka(?) Pak kyungsoo pun langsung menjelaskan pelajaran panjang lebar tentang apalah itu wonwoo gak tau karena dia gak nyimak. Ngantuk dan alhamdulillah bangkunya udah ketemu jadi dia bisa tidur dibangkunya.

"KELUARKAN KERTAS SELEMBAR! KITA ULANGAN SEKARANG" perintah pak kyungsoo dengan suara menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Wonwoo yang duduk nomor 3 deket jendela juga langsung ilang ngantuknya.

'Mampus' batin wonwoo yang ternyata bukan cuma wonwoo tapi sekelas ngebatin begitu semua.

Pak kyungsoo yang ngeliat ekspresi terkejut, tecengang, tercengo, terkaget, dll dari muridnya cuma senyum persis kaya orang psikopat yang abis ngebunuh orang.

Pak kyungsoo ngediktein 5 soal keramatnya dan mereka dikasih waktu sampe bel pergantian pelajaran bunyi. Wonwoo gak tau mau ngisi apaan dikertasnya. Belum ada apapun yang wonwoo tulis dikertas itu selain nama, kelas, tanggal, nomor absen, sama soal yang dibacain pak kyungsoo tadi. Wonwoo ngeliat sekelilingnya pada nunduk semua. Jihoon keliatan serius banget ngerjain ulangannya, jihoon emang bisa dibilang pinter. Dia peringkat 1 waktu kenaikan kelas kemarin. Wonwoo ganti ngeliat seokmin yang ada di sebelahnya. Seokmin lagi nunduk dan keliatan serius juga, tapi pas wonwoo colek(?) Seokmin gak bereaksi, dan ternyata seokmin tidur.  
Wonwoo ganti ngeliat jun, dia lagi sibuk sama bahasa isyaratnya buat bobby, anak yang duduk nomor 2 dari depan. Dan terakhir wonwoo ngeliat soonyoung, dia berharap banget kalo soonyoung bisa bantu dia tapi nyatanya, siswa yang duduk paling belakang itu cuma natap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenernya tatapan itu gak sepenuhnya kosong, tatapan itu mengandung banyak arti. Jadi begini, itu adalah salah satu modus yang soonyoung punya buat nyontek. Mengingat dirinya duduk dibangku paling belakang, jadi gak mungkin dong kalo dia manggilin orang satu-satu, oleh karena itu soonyoung cuma nunggu orang yang ngeliat ke belakang dan kalo udah ada yang noleh kebelakang, soonyoung bakal melakukan aksinya dengan menodong sang penoleh(?) dengan pertanyaannya. Dan itu terjadi pada wonwoo. Soonyoung dengan wajah kaya orang dapet emas satu ton langsung ngangkat 2 jarinya kedepan mukanya sendiri.  
"Nomor 2 apa?" Bisik soonyoung yang terdengar seperti paksaan. Hancur sudah harapan wonwoo karena bukannya dia yang nanya malah dia yang ditanya.

"Belum" jawab wonwoo sambil melengos ke depan lagi. Harapannya sekarang cuma jihoon.

"Jihoon!" Panggil wonwoo pake suara pelan banget. Untung telinga jihoon gak ada masalah jadi masih kedengeran dan jihoon juga bukan tipe temen yang suka pura-pura budeg pas ulangan. Teman yang baik...

Setelah dipastiin jihoon nunduk sambil noleh kebelakang buat ngeliat wonwoo, wonwoo langsung pura-pura garuk kepalanya. Ini modus juga karena ini bukan garukan biasa, ini garukan yang mengandung makna. Wonwoo garuk kepalanya cuma make 2 jari yang berarti dia nanya nomor dua. Untungnya lagi, jihoon peka dan gak lama kemudian, ada gumpalan kertas yang terbang ke meja wonwoo dan itu pasti dari jihoon, jawaban nomor 2. Oke, untungnya soal-soal ini saling berhubungan dan wonwoo tau bnget kalo kuncinya ada di nomor 2 sama 3. Kalo wonwoo udah tau itu, dia pasti bisa ngejawab 1,4,5. Jadi sekarang, wonwoo butuh nomor 3.  
Satu jurus lagi wonwoo keluarkan. Wonwoo nopang dagunya pake 3 jari terus diem ngeliat sekelilingnya. Bobby itu siswa yang termasuk pinter, kalo jun nyontek sama dia berarti jawabannya bisa jadi bener dong.

"Jun!" Panggil wonwoo. Jun gak noleh, dia masih sibuk berbahasa isyarat. Jujur, wonwoo serasa ngeliat penerjemah yang make bahasa isyarat di debat capres. Jun emang berbakat buat jadi penerjemah.

"Jun!" Jun gak noleh.

"Budeg!" Dan jun noleh.

Wonwoo dengan sigap ngegerakin 3 jarinya. Jun udah siap-siap dengan bahasa isyaratnya buat ngasih tau wonwoo tapi wonwoo langsung ngegerakin tangannya kaya orang nulis ke jun yang berarti nyuruh jun untuk tulis jawabannya di kertas. Jun ngerti, dan dengan cepat jawaban nomor 3 udah ada di tangan wonwoo. Wonwoo berhasil...

.-you're my freedom-.

Kringgg...

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan indahnya bagai salah satu musik dari surga yang membebaskan anak-anak tertekan ini dari perbudakan yang mereka alami/?

Satu yang author bingungin, itu kenapa pas masuk bel nya 'tet' terus pas istirahat jadi 'kring'? hm... misteri/?

Makan sambel teri enak juga kali ya hn...(?)

"Wonwoo hyung jajan hayu" ajak seokmin. wonwoo sebenernya lagi ngambek sama seokmin soalnya tadi pas ulangan, pas wonwoo lagi dalam keadaan susah nan sengsara, si seokmin malah tidur dengan tenangnya. wonwoo kira seokmin yang duduk tepat disebelahnya itu belum nyelesain soalnya makanya dia susah-susah minta jawaban sana-sini, ngeluarin segala modus,dll. dan kenyataan paling nyesekkin bagi wonwoo adalah... seokmin udah ngerjain soal itu. Seokmin bilang itu mudah jadi dia kerjain bentar terus ditinggal tidur sambil nunggu dikumpul.

"hyung? Ngambek? Yaelah lu mah gak dicontekin aja ngambek. Terus lu mau apa? Mau lapor ke pak kyungsoo gegara gue gak nyontekin lu? Yang ada bukan gue yang dimarahin, malah lu kali nanti yang dicekokin kecoa" seokmin gedeg sendiri ngeliat wonwoo yang dari tadi diem cemberut udah kaya spongebob kehilangan spatula.

"Entar gue traktir sambel teri deh" bujuk seokmin. jauh di lubuk hati seorang jeon wonwoo akhirnya luluh 'hm... sambel teri leh ugha/?' Batinnya.

"Oke gue maafin" ujar wonwoo. Seokmin mikir, kapan dia minta maaf? Okelah gak papa asal mantan tukang laundry satu ini seneng.

dan mereka pun ke kantin belakang sekolah diikuti dengan kurcaci -read: soonyoung,jihoon,jun- yang udah kaya buntut(?). Sekolah mereka punya dua kantin. Kantin pertama itu kantin yang bisa dibilang kantin yang sesungguhnya. Di kantin itu mereka bisa makan dengan layak/? Banyak meja buat tempat anak-anak makan dan... ya kaya kantin sewajarnya lah.

Nah kantin yang kedua adalah kantin belakang. Kantin ini sebenernya gak bisa disebut kantin, sekolah juga udah ngelarang anak-anak jajan dibelakang tapi tetep aja pada bandel. Kalo ngeliat dari kantin belakang, pasti orang-orang ngira mereka bukan anak sma, tapi anak sd yang lagi ribut beli makanan. Kantin belakang itu dipagerin dan orang jualannya ada di luar pager. Jadi kalo mau jajan dibelakang ya mereka semua pada nemplok di pager sambil teriak. Pager belakang juga udah agak miring gegara sering digerandulin(?) Malah kadang ada yang ngegoyang-goyangin pager karena gak sabaran sama orang jualan yang lemot. Pokoknya anarkis.

"Mamang nasi sama sambel teri mang 2!" Seokmin langsung nemplok dan ngejulurin tangannya ke luar pager beserta duit dalam genggamannya. Untung badan seokmin gak sekecil jihoon jadi dia masih bisa nerobos.

"Sama telor dadar!" Teriak wonwoo.

"Sama telor dadar juga mang!" ini mau beli nasi apa lari estafet -_-  
Dari yang sekedar ngomong pake nada normal, seokmin akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya karena mamang yang tak kunjung melayani pesanannya.

"MAMANG! NASI SAMBEL TERI SAMA TELOR DADAR 2! GUE DARI TADI MANG! YAH MAMANG GUE DULU! MAMANG!" teriakan cetar 9 oktaf seokmin pun menggelegar. Dia gak terima ada orang yang nyerobot tadi.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, seokmin sukses mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sementara di kedai lain...

"MAMANG ES TEBU 5! MAMANG CEPET! GAK CEPET GUE BEGAL LU MANG! EH WOI LIAT-LIAT WOI ADA KAKI ORANG DISINI!" jihoon lagi ngantri es tebu titipan temen-temennya dan kampretnya ada yang nginjek kaki indahnya yang lagi bertengger di pager yang udah hampir roboh itu/?

"Mang baksonya gak pake boraks kan?" Ini wonwoo. Dia masih penasaran.

"Enggak lah dek! Masa pake boraks" jawab mamangnya.

"Nah bagus mang berarti si item itu emang tukang kibul" curhat dia...

"Soonyoung udah belum?" Tanya jun yang sibuk nungguin soonyoung beli bakwan.

"Bentar jun. Kaki gue nyangkut di pager" jawab soonyoung. Jun males, dan akhirnya pergi ke tukang jualan beng-beng.

"Mang? Beng-beng ada?"

"Ada. Mau makan langsung apa yang dingin?" Tanya si mamang.

"jangan tanya mang. saya sudah cukup sakit hati karena beng-beng hiks. Ayahnya suka makan beng-beng dingin, saya suka makan langsung. Dan kami harus pisah hiks" mamangnya cengo. Ni anak korban iklan ternyata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun berkumpul kembali dengan makanan masing-masing. Jun dengan beng-bengnya, jihoon dengan es tebu+bakwan tapi bakwannya masih di soonyoung, wonwoo dengan bakso+nasi sambel teri with telor dadar, seokmin juga sama kaya wonwoo tapi dia gak beli bakso, satu lagi soonyoung... soonyoung belum dateng makanya mereka masih nunggu.

Kelamaan nunggu akhirnya mereka frustasi. Mereka mutusin buat nyusul soonyoung ke tukang bakwan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ngeliat soonyoung dengan satu kakinya nyangut di pager.  
1 2 3 "BUAKAKAAKAKAK" mereka ketawa nista ngeliat soonyoung yang udah nangis kejer gegara kakinya gak bisa lepas dari pager.

"Tolong... sos... tolong... ambulan... pak polisi... pemadam kebakaran... tolong" soonyoung udah lemes gegara gak bisa lepas. Mamang tukang jual bakwannya juga gak tau mau ngapain jadi dia diem aja. Soonyoung malang...

Setelah puas ketawa, mereka pun ngebantu soonyoung malang dengan narik kakinya. Butuh 3-4 tarikan buat ngeluarin kaki soonyoung, tapi gak papa yang penting sekarang dia udah bisa keluar dan bisa kembali kekelas.

Mereka pun makan dengan damai.

.-you're my freedom-.

Priitttt...

Itu bel pulang. Ni sekolah kayanya punya beragam bunyi bel deh, tinggal nunggu lagu dangdut aja yang jadi belnya.

Wonwoo ngeberesin bukunya. Matematika sama bu taeyeon udah kaya neraka. Tiap detik dibikin deg-degan bukan karena wonwoo jatuh cinta sama bu taeyeon tapi gegara takut disuruh maju ngerjain soal di papan tulis yang susahnya naudzubillah. Dan alhamdulillah penderitaannya sudah berakhir.

Seperti biasa wonwoo keluar paling terakhir dari kelas, dari sekolahnya juga. namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah/? Seorang pemuda berkuda putih -read: sepeda roda tiga yang kudapat dari ayah(?)- berada tepat didepannya.

"Hai hyung" sapanya lengkap dengan senyum manis.

"Hai adek. Balik sana udah sore"  
Jawab wonwoo males.

"Belum sore, masih jam 2. Bentar lagi baru sore"

"Terserah"

"Hayu naik hyung..."

"Gak. Makasih"

"Hyung ih" mingyu ngehentak-hentakin kakinya kaya anak kecil gak dibeliin permen. Gak sadar badan banget ya ni anak -_-  
Wonwoo yang enek ngeliat mingyu begitu akhirnya naik.

"Hyung, kita ke alun-alun yuk" ajak mingyu.

"Ya terserah, orang lu yang nyetir kok bilang ke gue" wonwoo masih kesel sama mingyu soal yang tadi pagi makanya dia ketus gitu.

"Ya kan izin dulu gitu sayang..."

"Idie diem lu! Enek gue mah"

.-you're my freedom-.

"Mingyu... mau arum manis gyu... boleh ya" keliling alun-alun sukses ngebuat wonwoo lupa sama rasa keselnya. dia sama mingyu juga udah gak ketus lagi, malah dia sekarang yang manja gitu ke mingyu/?

"Ih hyung jangan. Entar gigi hyung bolong mau?" mingyu bahkan sekarang ngerasa kaya bapak-bapak yang lagi ngelarang anaknya. Wonwoo emang berubah drastis...  
Wonwoo cuma cemberut tapi tetep nurutin mingyu.

"Pulang sekarang ya? Udah jam 5" ujar mingyu.

"Gyu" sepertinya ajakan mingyu tidak digubris(?)

"Apa?"

"Beli kelinci ya?" Ujar wonwoo dengan mata berbinar. Wonwoo emang seneng banget sama kelinci.

"Mana ada orang jual kelinci disini hyung..." sahut mingyu.

"bukan disini. Tadi di jalan mau kesini gue liat ada orang jual kelinci. Nanti beli ya?" Wonwoo ngeluarin aegyo nya dan itu manis banget buat mingyu. Siapa yang gak bisa nolak permintaan orang semanis wonwoo? Siapa? SIAPA?! pasti pak yipan hm..

"Oke.." mingyu kalah.

"Yeay!" Wonwoo menang.

Di perjalanan wonwoo sibuk nunjukin tempat kelinci yang dia liat tadi sementara mingyu cuma nurut.

"Nah disini!" Seru wonwoo. Mingyu pun berhentiin sepedanya.

"Gak ada" ucap mingyu. Kenyataan, emang gak ada. Yang ada cuma tukang jual ikan hias. Wonwoo sebenernya mau beli kelinci apa ikan hias?

"Tadi disini kok" wonwoo kekeuh, tapi dia juga bingung kok tukang jual kelincinya udah gak ada.

"Gak ada hyung... besok deh kita cari kelinci ya?"

"Hiks gue tu dari dulu gak pernah miara. Selalu gak boleh... hiks idup gue tu emang sial banget hiks. makan arum manis selalu gak boleh, dari kecil gue mau arum manis gak boleh hiks... sekarang mau beli kelinci gak boleh hiks hiks..." mingyu cengo. Wonwoo nangis? Terus apa tadi katanya? Dia gak pernah miara? Herman apaan dong?

"Eh hyung bukan gak boleh... kan orang jualannya udah gak ada. Besok kita beli deh ya sekalian beli arum manis juga" mingyu ngerasa gak enak juga soalnya dia tadi ngelarang hyung nya ini buat beli arum manis. Dia gak tau kalo wonwoo pengen banget makan arum manis.

"Gak mau hiks... bohong" wonwoo masih tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibnya(?)

"PAK!" mingyu manggil tukang ikan.

"Ya?"

"Bapak tau orang jualan kelinci gak?" Tanyanya.

"Oh tau. Barusan pulang" jawab tukang jual ikan. Wonwoo makin nangis.

"rumahnya dimana ya pak? Jauh gak dari sini?" mingyu gak tahan ngeliat wonwoo nangis begitu, dan akhirnya dia nekad nyari rumah tukang kelincinya. Demi wonwoo.

"deket kok dek. Tinggal lurus, terus di depan ada gang mawar nah adek masuk situ. Cari aja rumah yang banyak kelincinya" mingyu nyuruh wonwoo naik dan mereka pergi ke rumah tukang jual kelinci setelah ngucapin makasih sama tukang jual ikan hias tadi.

Bapak yang jual ikan hias emang gak bohong, rumah tukang jual kelincinya emang gak jauh. mereka gak butuh waktu lama buat nyampe sana.  
Wonwoo udah lagi lari-lari ngejar kelinci yang mau dia pilih. Wonwoo mau kelinci yang warna putih terus di hidungnya ada tompel item/? Wonwoo rela jatoh buat nangkep kelinci yang emang dibebasin kaya di satu halaman khusus sama tukang jualannya.

"KENA!" seru wonwoo dengan senyum bangga. Mingyu cuma ketawa aja ngeliat hyung nya persis kaya anak kecil. Wonwoo jalan ngedeket ke minggu sambil ngegendong kelinci tompelannya itu masih dengan senyum bangga walaupun udah jatoh berkali kali.

"Gyu sana pilih satu lagi. Cari yang cowok biar bisa dikawinin" ujar wonwoo. Mingyu ngernyitin alis. Wonwoo yang pengen, kenapa dia yang suruh pilih?

"Hyung aja. Sini kelinci yang ini biar gue yang pegang" minggu udah mau ngambil kelinci tompel tapi wonwoo gak mau.

"Pilih sana cepet" suruh wonwoo lagi. Dan akhirnya mingyu ngambil kelinci warna coklat yang ada di deket kakinya.

"Ih unyu nya... mirip gue. Iya kan ci? Ici mirip eonu kan?" Wonwoo bermonolog ria depan kelinci yang lagi dipegang sama mingyu. Mingyu yang ngeliat itu cuma bisa istigfar. 'Ni orang minta dicium' batinnya(?)

setelah kelincinya dikandangin, mereka pun pulang dengan tenang. Gak sepenuhnya tenang karena wonwoo terus-terusan ngobrol sama kelinci-kelincinya.

"gyu sini masuk dulu" ajak wonwoo pas udah nyampe dirumahnya.

"Gak hyung, gue pulang dulu aja ya. Nanti abis mandi gue kesini" ujarnya.

"Oke... eh bentar. Kasih nama dulu" wonwoo nyodorin kelinci yang ada di tangannya.

"Terserah..."

"Ih gak kreatif amat sih" wonwoo ngepoutin mulutnya denger jawaban mingyu yang gak sesuai harapan.

"Uhm... yang tompelan itu obel, yang coklat namanya camu" gak tau dapet hidayah dari mana mingyu ngasih nama kelincinya dengan nama aneh tersebut. Cuma itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang dan dia juga lagi males mikir.

"Oke! Obel sama camu!" Setelah mikir sebentar akhirnya wonwoo setuju.

"Dah obel, camu bilang dadah sama papa tu 'dadah papa, obel cama camu macuk dulu' hehe" ujar wonwoo pake suara yang dibuat-buat. Wonwoo ngelambain tangan sebelum masuk dan nutup gerbang, mingyu gak bisa nahan senyumnya ngeliat kelakuan wonwoo. Muka sama kelakuan emang gak selaras. Muka wonwoo itu keliatan dingin padahal aslinya gak kaya gitu. Wajah memang menipu/?  
Mingyu pun pulang ke rumahnya.

.-you're my freedom-.

Tok tok tok

Mingyu ngebuka matanya. Dia ketiduran dan lupa kalo janji mau ke rumah wonwoo. Lagipula ini udah malem, mungkin besok dia bakal ke rumah wonwoo.

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu seketika loncat dari kasurnya. Itu suara wonwoo. Wonwoo kerumahnya?

"Mingyu..."

"Eh wonwoo ya?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang wonwoo yakini adalah ibunya mingyu.

"Iya tante... mingyu nya ada?" Tanya wonwoo canggung.

"Ih tante-tantean segala, kan biasanya manggil eomma" ujar ibu mingyu.

What?! Eomma?!

Wonwoo juga gak tau. Perasaan baru kali ini dia ngeliat ibunya mingyu, kok udah ngomong biasanya aja?

"Hehe iya eomma..." ibu mingyu senyum sambil ngelus rambut wonwoo.

"MINGYU! ADA WONWOO NIH" teriaknya. Wonwoo bisa denger suara grabak-grubuk dari atas. bisa ditebak kalo mingyu lari dari kamarnya buat turun.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya mingyu.

"Iya ih lama banget gak ngeliat wonwoo. Nambah manis aja ya sekarang. Kamu gak bilang gyu" ibu mingyu udah ngejitak kepala mingyu aja. Wonwoo masih diem, mingyu juga masih ngumpulin nyawa.

"Udah ah, eomma mau lanjut nonton sinetron dulu. Oh iya wonwoo sering-sering main kesini ya" wonwoo cuma senyum dan ibu mingyu pun masuk ke dalem.

"Kenapa hyung? Maaf hyung tadi gue ketiduran. Beneran deh gak sengaja, capek banget tadi" mingyu takut wonwoo ngambek lagi. Baru juga baikan masa mau ngambek lagi, kan gak seru.

"Hiks hiks... budhe gak ngebolehin miara kelinci hiks..." ujar wonwoo sambil nunjukin obel sama camu. Jadi intinya wonwoo ke rumah mingyu mau ngungsiin anak asuhnya.

"Gyu..." mingyu diem masih ngeliatin wonwoo.

"Obel sama camu gue titip di rumah lu ya. Gue janji deh rumah lu cuma jadi tempat tinggal obel sama camu aja. Makan, dll biar gue yang ngasih, entar gue bersihin juga kandangnya. ya gyu ya? Kasihan hiks..." mingyu mau nolak tapi entah kenapa dia gak bisa jadi dia cuma ngangguk dan wonwoo langsung senyum lega. untung anak asuhnya masih bisa dapet tempat yang layak.

Mereka ngasih makan obel sama camu sambil sesekali bercanda. Malem udah makin larut, wonwoo mutusin buat pulang dan ninggalin anak-anaknya(?)

"Obel, camu... hyung pu-"

"Mingyu kok gak disebut?" Mingyu ngepoutin mulutnya pura-pura ngambek.

"Hehe iya mingyu juga. Hyung pulang dulu ya... besok hyung kesini lagi. Dadah" wonwoo ngelambain tangannya ke arah camu sama obel, gak ke mingyu /kasian/

"Dadah mama" ujar mingyu pake suara dibuat-buat kaya wonwoo tadi sore.

"Jijik" teriak wonwoo terus lari kerumahnya.

"Tu emak kalian tu, lucu ya? Tadi sore manggil papa, sekarang dipanggil mama gak mau" mingyu ngomong sama kelincinya yang kayanya udah pada ngantuk.

"Mau kan kalo papa pacaran sama mama?"

-tbc-

Haloooo! Kembali lagi bersama saya dengan cerita gaje yang saya bawa/? Gimana? Panjang gak? Kurang panjang? Tangan author udah hampir kriting loh.g maap juga kalo garing :" otak author mentok.

Hueee obel itu sebenernya nama almarhum kelinci author hiks/? Dia emang beneran punya tompel di idung. Dia unyu banget tapi matinya mengenaskan, dia mati ketimpa genteng gara-gara maling. Emang maling jahanam/? Hiks udah ah gamon.

Makasih yang udah review :* maap gak pernah balesin satu-satu tapi author selalu baca kok review kalian:) ditunggu review di ch ini hehe. Salam nemplok!


	6. Chapter 6

"EONU BA-"

Brak

"aw"

Budhe baru aja mau nyuruh wonwoo buat bangun dan pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Betapa terkejutnya sang budhe ketika mendengar debrakan(?) Besar dari atas, dan ternyata itu wonwoo yang lagi ngejar herman. Wonwoo lagi kesel sama herman gegara udah ngencingin komik barunya dan wonwoo gak terima itu. Tapi naas, wonwoo yang tumben- tumben nya udah pake baju seragam lengkap itu malah terjerembap nyungsep ke kolong kasur. Wonwoo emang gak sadar badan, udah tau badan herman kecil, ya dia pasti bisa lah masuk kolong kasur, nah masalahnya wonwoo gak mau kalah sama herman, jadi dia sok kecil gitu.

"EONU! MAU NGEROBOHIN LANTAI DUA HAH?!" dan padhe wonwoo kali ini angkat bicara. Wonwoo yang masih setia dengan posisi sujudnya(?) Tegang seketika.

'Mati gue' batinnya. padhe wonwoo itu emang jarang marah, tapi sekali marah, ngamuknya ngalah-ngalahin gunung krakatau meletus/?

"Hyung ngapain nyungsep di kolong?" dino yang entah sejak kapan masuk kamar wonwoo dan ngeliat posisi tidak elit wonwoo saat ini. Jujur, wonwoo bersumpah bakal ngurangin jatah makan herman siang ini yang biasanya 2 piring jadi 1 setengah piring doang.

Kenapa ngurangin cuma setengah piring?  
Karena wonwoo gak tega sama herman kalo bobot kucing endut itu turun :"

Wonwoo dengan tidak rela akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya, dia gak rela bangkit karena dia udah nyaman kaya gitu. Niatnya sih ntar malem dia mau nyoba tidur di kolong kasur aja, dia mau nyoba hal baru.

"Herman... Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini, tapi tidak untuk nanti" dan wonwoo pun keluar dari kamarnya mengabaikan dino yang masih cengo.

Wonwoo turun, gak lupa dia cium tangan padhe sama budhe nya biar selamet/? Dan langsung pergi. Wonwoo gak pergi ke sekolah, karena dia masih terlalu waras buat ke sekolah sepagi ini karena gerbang sekolah pasti masih dikunci. Masa seorang jeon wonwoo harus nongkrong di depan gerbang sekolah, nunggu satpam dateng terus ngebukain gerbangnya? Gak banget kan? Iya kalo cuma nongkrong doang, kalo wonwoo khilaf terus nyari kaleng, pasang muka melas sambil bilang 'pak... Saya belum bayar spp pak... Kasian pak' kan gak lucu...

Jadi wonwoo mutusin untuk ke rumah anak adopsinya dulu. Wonwoo sebenernya emang niat sih mau kesana karena dia gak bisa jauh sama anak-anaknya yang belum juga sehari jadi anaknya tapi udah diusir itu.

Wonwoo langsung ngebuka pager rumah mingyu yang gak dikunci itu, dikompleknya emang gak rawan makanya gak masalah kalo gak dikunci. Wonwoo gak perlu ngetuk pintu rumah mingyu ataupun manggil mingyu buat keluar karena tujuan awalnya emang cuma buat jenguk anaknya, jadi dia langsung muter ke halaman belakang rumah mingyu.

"Obel, camu... Hyung-" sapaan wonwoo terhenti, matanya melotot, rambutnya berdiri, dia kesetrum hehe enggak deng. Sapaan wonwoo terhenti saat melihat kandang anak-anaknya itu kosong. Pikiran wonwoo langsung berkecamuk, gimana kalo anaknya ada yang nyulik terus minta tebusan berjuta-juta won? Wonwoo Mau bayar make apa? Mau jual ginjal? Sementara bapak dari anak-anaknya aja dia gak tau siapa.../?

"Obel... Camu... Cit cit cit..." wonwoo berusaha manggil anak-anaknya dengan cit cit cit. Jujur wonwoo gak tau gimana suara kelinci makanya dia nyimpulin cit cit cit aja walaupun dia tau kalo itu adalah suara tikus kecempet(?)

Sebenernya mah authornya yang gak tau suara kelinci kaya gimana :" bertahun-tahun miara kelinci tapi gak pernah denger suara kelinci. Sedih...

"Obel... Hiks camu... Kalian dimana? Hiks" wonwoo mewek. Dia frustasi gak nemuin anaknya dimana-dimana, dan gak lama kemudian wonwoo nengokin kepalanya pas dia denger suara pintu kebuka.  
Itu mingyu.

"Mingyu! Obel sama camu hiks... Mereka ilang hiks. Mereka diculik..." mingyu cengo. Wonwoo ngomong kaya gitu tanpa ngeliat tangan mingyu yang lagi ngegendong obel sama camu.

"Obel hiks padahal hyung pengen banget noel(?) tompel kamu bel... Camu... Hyung pengen ngeberdiriin kuping kamu yang ngelendot itu hiks..." wonwoo masih nangis. Mingyu bingung sendiri ngeliatnya, ini karena mata wonwo yang sipit jadi gak keliatan apa wonwoo emang gak sadar?

"Hyung-"

"Diem gyu! Omongan lu tu gak ada gunanya! Enak lu bantuin cari obel sama camu hiks" mingyu kicep seketika. Bukannya ngedengerin mingyu ngomong, wonwoo malah ngebentak mingyu.

"Hyung-"

"MINGYU DIEM! NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI, GUE GAK BAKAL BERANGKAT BARENG SAMA LU! GAK BAKAL- OBEL! CAMU!" wonwoo seketika jerit bahagia ngeliat anak-anaknya ada di tangan mingyu pada seger buger gak kurang satu apapun.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi gyu?" Ujar wonwoo sambil mindahin obel sama camu ke pelukannya. Untung obel sama camu masih kecil jadi masih bisa digendong dua-duanya sekaligus. Sementara mingyu cuma tepuk jidat.

"Dari tadi emang udah mau ngomong..." jawab mingyu tapi gak digubris sama wonwoo yang masih sibuk melukin obel sama camu.

"Kenapa anak-anak bisa tidur sama bapakny-" wonwoo seketika ngebekap mulutnya pake kangkung yang niatnya dia kasih buat obel sama camu. Mingyu cuma mesem-mesem(?) sendiri ngeliat wonwoo yang langsung salting.

"Tidur sama siapa ma...? Pipi mama gak usah merah gitu dong" tamat sudah wonwoo kali ini. Wonwoo gak tau kenapa dia sampe keceplosan begitu. Wonwoo tau ini pasti akibatnya fatal sefatal-fatalnya/? Mingyu pasti baper(?), bisa diliat dari idung mingyu yang udah mekar kaya dikasih baking powder.

"Maksud gue, kenapa anak-anak bisa tidur sama bapak-bapak?" Wonwoo emang jago ngebalik keadaan hn? Good job wonwoo...

"Emang muka gue kaya bapak-bapak hyung?" Mingyu nunjuk mukanya sendiri dan wonwoo cuma ngangguk.

"Bapak-bapaknya aja seganteng ini apalagi mudanya..."

Pletak!

Kandang obel sama camu udah bersarang dikepala mingyu. Wonwoo emang udah gak kuat sama tingkat kepedeannya mingyu yang udah lewat batas, walaupun sebenernya wonwoo juga ngakuin kalo mingyu itu ganteng. Make banget malah.

Author juga ngakuin kok. Beneran deh serius gak bohong(?)

"Beneran gyu, kenapa mereka bisa tidur sama lu?" Wonwoo udah serius lagi. Serius ngasih makan obel camu maksudnya...

"Jadi semalem pas hyung pulang, muka anak-anak kaya memelas banget hyung sama gue, nah gue pikirnya mereka kedinginan jadi ya udah gue bawa masuk deh ke kamar" wonwoo seketika cengo. Jadi mingyu semaleman tidur sama kelinci? Oke ini gak normal. Kalo wonwoo tidur sama herman itu masih normal, herman kan kucing. Lah ini kelinci, tau sendiri kan kelinci kalo buang kotoran gak bisa dikendaliin? Berarti kamar mingyu sekarang udah jadi produsen pilus hitam? Daebak...  
Tapi wonwoo belum percaya kalo belum ngeliat sendiri seberantakan apa kamar mingyu yang udah ditidurin sama anak-anaknya itu.

"Gyu"

"Hn?"

"Berangkat hayu"

"Masih kepagian ini hyung"

"Gue belum ngerjain pr" alesan. Bukan alesan sih, wonwoo emang belum ngerjain pr dan niat mau nyontek aja pas disekolah. Tapi alesan utamanya mah biar bisa liat pabrik pilus tadi.

"Mana? Sini gue yang kerjain" tangan mingyu udah nyadong -nyadong oke bukan yadong(?)- minta buku wonwoo tapi wonwoo ngegeleng. Kalo dia kasihin sekarang, dia gak jadi dong liat pabrik?

"Yaelah hyung. Lu ragu hah? Gue ni sunbae elu, udah lewat pelajaran elu mah. Sini cepet mana bukunya" kalo dipikir-pikir sih iya juga. Apalagi mingyu juga pinter banget kan, dia pasti gampang aja ngerjain pr wonwoo. Dan jadilah wonwoo dengan segenap hatinya menyerahkan pr memuakkannya itu pada mingyu. Itu pr matematika, wonwoo mah enek banget sama pelajaran matematika. Jangankan liat rumus, liat angka aja udah mau muntah.

"Halah begini doang gak bisa" dengan cepat mingyu ngerjain soal demi soal. Tangannya kebut banget udah kaya pesawat mau lepas landas, tinggal nunggu melayang aja tangannya(?) Wonwoo yang merhatiin mingyu cuma bisa cengo. Ni anak kelewat pinter apa gimana? Kenapa bisa cepet banget ngerjainnya?

"MINGYU! SARAPANNYA UDAH EOMMA SIAPIN TUH. MAKAN DULU GEH" udah gak diraguin lagi itu pasti teriakan emaknya mingyu yang tiba-tiba aja udah ada di depan pintu.

"eh ada wonwoo... sarapan dulu yuk" wonwoo ngangguk, kebeneran banget dia belum sarapan tadi/?  
Kesempatan...  
Sementara mingyu udah cemberut, mukanya gak jauh beda sama kangkung peot yang wonwoo bawa tadi/?

' sama wonwoo hyung aja manis banget giliran sama anaknya udah berasa kaya singa mau nerkam' batin mingyu. Tapi di detik berikutnya senyuman manisnya kembali bahkan mengalahkan mentari yang bersinar/?

'Bagus juga sih, berarti gue udah direstuin hahayde muehehehhe'

"ADA APAAN NI KOK SILAU BANGET?! ADUH MATA GUE!" wonwoo teriak saking silaunya senyum mingyu/? wonwoo gak tau kok mingyu bisa begitu. Apa mingyu sebenernya peri cahaya kaya temennya tinkerbell yang baju kuning itu?

/eh btw nama peri itu siapa? Aduh lupa ah. Abaikan/

Mingyu langsung mingkem. Dia juga gak tau kenapa dia bisa ngeluarin cahaya(?). Tapi ada dua kemungkinan, gigi mingyu yang emang ngeluarin cahaya atau gigi mingyu mantulin sinar matahari jadi seolah-olah bercahaya.

'Masuk aja yuk hyung. Kerjain prnya didalem sekalian sarapan. Gue juga belum mandi' mingyu nulis di paling belakang buku wonwoo, dia gak mau buka mulutnya. Dia takut bersinar lagi(?) Sedangkan wonwoo cuma ngangguk, karena dia juga udah pengen masuk liat pabrik tadi(?)

Setelah masukin obel sama camu ke kandang, mereka pun masuk. Muka wonwoo datar banget kali ini. Dia badmood. Kandang obel sama camu penyok gegara buat ngelempar mingyu tadi. Ternyata kepala mingyu keras juga ya, kandang besi sampe penyok(?)

"Hyung mau nunggu dimana? Dikamar apa mau langsung di ruang makan?" Yosh! Satu langkah lagi. Tapi wonwoo tetep aja masih badmood. Oh iya, mingyu udah berani ngomong soalnya ini di dalem rumah, jadi bebas dari sinar matahari. Dan ternyata yang bener adalah kemungkinan yang kedua, gigi mingyu aman kok. Giginya gak ngeluarin cahaya, cuma mantulin cahaya.

"Di kamar lu aja. Gak enak masa gue nyangkut duluan di meja makan"

"Biasa aja kali hyung haha. Ya udah sana. Tau kan kamar gue? Kamar gue masih pake warna yang sama kok kaya dulu"

"Dih masuk aja baru pertama kali, mana tau gue kamar lu dimana"

"aish dasar tulalit! Tu dilantai dua yang warna pink" wonwoo cengo. Apa-apaan warna pink? Saking kagetnya wonwoo gak sadar perubahan ekspresi mingyu yang gak secerah tadi.

"Pink?" Wonwoo kali ini beneran mau mastiin. Masa seorang kim mingyu kamarnya warna pink? Jangan-jangan pajangannya juga barbie semua(?)

"Gak lah hyung ah. Udah lah sana gue mau mandi" dan mingyu pun menghilang ditelan kamar mandi. Sungguh kamar mandi yang kejam...

Dipikiran wonwoo kali ini cuma satu, karena mingyu gak ngasih deskripsi yang jelas tentang kamarnya, wonwoo cuma nyimpulin kalo ada pilus item di kamar itu berarti itu kamar mingyu.

"Nah ini dia. Pilus item haha" persis kaya yang wonwoo kira, banyak banget pilus item disana. Menjijikkan sih, tapi kasian juga kalo mingyu yang bersihin toh obel sama camu kan punya wonwoo jadi dengan senang hati, wonwoo ngebersihin kamar mingyu dulu sebelum pemiliknya dateng.

Brak

Mingyu masuk dengan tidak elitnya, dia kesandung kabel colokan bekas ngecas hp semalem. mingyu lupa buat ngeberesin itu dan berakhir dengan wonwoo yang ngakak jungkir balik disana. Untungnya mingyu udah pake baju walaupun masih baju yang tadi

"Udah hyung yaelah jatuh doang mah wajar" wonwoo masih ngakak. tragedi pagi ini emang moodboster buat dia.

'Jatuh cinta sama orang kaya lu yang gak wajar' batin mingyu. Baper dia bruh.

"Eh kenapa pilus itemnya gak dijual aja?" Tanya wonwoo setelah ngerasa capek buat ketawa.

"Hah?" Mingyu gak mudeng.

"Obel, camu..."

"Kok ilang?" Tanya mingyu nyariin pilus-pilus tadi/?

"Haha santai aja ih. Gue yang bersihin"

"Baik amat tumben? Baguslah. Makasih cintakoeh~" mingyu alay oke. Dan bantal pun mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya/?

"Apa tadi bilang hah? Cintakoeh? Gak salah denger hah? Jijik" wonwoo sok-sok antagonis(?) Mingyu gak tau aja sekarang jantung wonwoo udah kaya orang lari maraton rute jakarta-bali yang ditempuh dalam jangka waktu 5 detik/?

"gak usah malu gitu hyung. Bilang aja kalo hyung juga cinta sama gue" mingyu senyum gaje. Seneng banget dia kalo ngegodain wonwoo kaya gini.

"Lu tu kepedean baget ya item!" Jleb. Mingyu paling gak bisa dibilang item. Nyesek... menohok.

mingyu gak jawab lagi, dia ngebuka lemarinya dan siap-siap ganti baju. Wonwoo cuma ngeliatin aja dari belakang, dan pas mingyu mau buka baju...

"STOP! jangan kotori mata gue pagi-pagi gini ya" wonwoo pun keluar dan nunggu di depan kamar mingyu.

-you're my freedom-

"WOY WOY WOY!" Soonyoung masuk kelasnya kaya orang lagi di kejar pak yipan/? Iya pak yipan, pak yipan kan jelmaan hiu yang kaya di film-film(?)

"Kenapa yong?" Jihoon yang duduk paling depan rada aneh ngeliat soonyoung gak biasanya masuk kelas pake lari-lari begitu.

"Udah belum pr matematika?" Tanya soonyoung. Yang lain seketika wirid ngeliat soonyoung yang kaya orang kesetanan gara-gara pr matematika.

"Won, udah belum? Pasti lu belum kan haha lu kan sohib gue kalo masalah matematika" wonwoo cuma senyum penuh arti ngeliat soonyoung yang nunjuk dia minta persetujuan. Wonwoo sama soonyoung emang paling gak suja dan gak ngerti pelajaran matematika. Tapi sayangnya kali ini wonwoo ngegeleng.

"Maaf oyongie~ kali ini diriku tidak berada di pihakmu. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya oyongie" seketika soonyoung mau muntah dipanggil 'oyongie' karena seakan-akan bukan manggil soonyoung tapi manggil sayur oyong yang baunya wangi/?

"Hikseu. Kupikir hubungan kita istimewa" dan gantian, bukan soonyoung lagi yang mau muntah tapi wonwoo yang mau muntah.

"SEJAK KAPAN GUE PUNYA HUBUNGAN SAMA ELU IDIH. AMIT AMIT" Kata wonwoo sambil ngetukin tangannya ke meja sama ke kepalanya gantian. /untung bukan mejanya yang digetokin ke kepalanya/?

"Gue juga udah, ni cepet mumpung belum masuk" jihoon pun ngelempar buku matematikanya ke soonyoung, dan soonyoung menangkapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau memang yang paling istimewa jihoonie~" dan akhirnya semua orang yang ada dikelas itu lari ke kamar mandi dan ngantri buat muntah disana kecuali Hoshi yang mulai nyalin pr dan jun yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kok sepi ya...?" jun bingung liat kelas yang tiba-tiba kosong.

-you're my freedom-

"SEOKMIN! JANGAN KABUR! ENAK AMAT LU GAK PIKET" jihoon lari keluar kelas sambil bawa sapu yang udah kaya pedang buat menggal kepala seokmin. Seokmin hari ini piket, tapi seokmin kabur, dan jihoon gak terima.

"JIHOON BALIK SINI! LU JANGAN KABUR JUGA" itu jun. Dia tau jihoon modus mau ngejar seokmin padahal jihoon mau kabur juga. Gak boleh.

Sedangkan dikelas cuma tinggal wonwoo dan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas bercampur debu dengan sapu dan serok ditangannya. Sebenernya wonwoo merasa paling dikhianati disini karena akhirnya cuma dia yang piket sementara yang lainnya cuma lari-lari gaje kaya film india. Wonwoo mau ngejar juga, tapi dia bingung mau ngejar siapa jadi dia mutusin buat ngejar debu/?

"Hyung...?" Mingyu ngerasa kakinya beku ditempat. Wonwoo yang lagi muter-muter pake efek debu-debu terbang bikin dia ngerasa kaya di film-film action. Wonwoo kaya tahanan lama yang lagi ngerayain kebebasannya di depan mingyu. Tapi mingyu gak bohong, wonwoo bener-bener keliatan manis, imut, unyu, ganteng, cantik disaat yang bersamaan walaupun agak berdebu/?

"Eh hai mingyu" wonwoo senyum, mingyu makin ngebeku. Senyum wonwoo emang bener-bener asdfghhjk(?) Mingyu speechless/?

"Anyeong mingyu sunbae" jun masuk sambil narik kerah baju jihoon, dan jihoon narik kerah baju seokmin. Mereka tarik-menarik(?). Mingyu cuma ngangguk ngeliat siapa yang nyapa. Mingyu antara bersyukur sama kesel juga ngeliat tiga orang itu masuk. Bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa sadar dari pingsan dengan mata terbukanya gara-gara ngeliat wonwoo(?) Sama kesel juga gegara mereka ganggu film dadakannya tadi.

"Maaf mingyu sunbae, ada apa ya?" Tanya seokmin yang udah terbebas dari cengkraman jihoon.

"Uhm.. cuma mau ngasih tau wonwoo, besok ada rapat osis buat perpisahan kelas akhir" bohong? Iya. Padahal sejujurnya mingyu mau jemput wonwoo langsung ke kelasnya.

Wonwoo yang dari tadi senyum mendadak datar dan cuma ngangguk singkat ke mingyu. Mingyu akhirnya pergi dari kelas wonwoo. Wonwoo kira mingyu lagi nungguin dia, tapi ternyata cuma mau ngasih tau itu doang. Jujur, wonwoo ngerasa di phpin sekarang.

Setelah ngerasa kelas udah bersih, wonwoo, jihoon, seokmin, sama jun keluar barengan dari sekolah. Wonwoo ngeliat kesekeliling, hatinya masih ngarep kalo mingyu ada disalah satu kedai yang ada depan sekolanya lagi nungguin wonwoo pulang. Tapi nihil, wonwoo ngerasa di hatinya kaya ada bunyi kretek(?) Tapi bodo amat yang penting bukan pohon belakang dia yang bunyi kretek. Kan gawat juga kalo pohon gede dibelakangnya bunyi kretek, terus tumbang, terus nimpa dia- wonwoo setidaknya masih mau lulus sekolah dulu sebelum mati/?

"Wonwoo, kita duluan ya. Dadahhh" jihoon, jun, seokmin ngelambain tangannya kearah wonwoo. Rumah wonwoo emang beda arah sama mereka, jadi mau gak mau wonwoo pulang sendirian, jalan kaki, galau, wonwoo cuma bisa berharap semoga gak ada setan yang ngajak dia ngobrol lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan cuma hening. Wonwoo sebenernya pengen ngobrol tapi gak tau sama siapa, miris. Bentar lagi wonwoo udah nyampe kerumahnya tapi kakinya berhenti gitu aja pas dia nyampe di depan rumah pager polkadot. Wonwoo bisa ngeliat dino sama hansol lagi main masak-masakan/? Obel sama camu juga ikutan, mereka jadi pembelinya(?) Dan masih ada satu orang yang lagi duduk dibawah pohon berserta gitar dipangkuannya.

Wonwoo tadinya mau langsung balik tapi dino keburu manggil dia dan maksa wonwoo buat ikut main di rumah mingyu. Wonwoo bisa aja nolak, tapi dino udah ngancem bakal ngasih kecubung di masakannya yang lagi dimakan sama obel,camu. Wonwoo gak mau itu terjadi, gimana kalo anak-anaknya mabok? Kan gak lucu. Dan akhirnya wonwoo pun ikut.

"Hyung, duduk sini geh" mingyu nepuk tempat disebelahnya ngekode(?) Biar wonwoo duduk disebelahnya. Alhamdulillah wonwoo peka jadi wonwoo langsung jalan ngedeket ke mingyu dan duduk disebelahnya. Wonwoo sebenernya masih kesel sama mingyu, tapi mau digimanain lagi? Wonwoo juga ngerasa kalo dia gak berhak marah karena wonwoo emang bukan siapa-siapanya mingyu.

"Hyung, lu udah inget gue?" Mingyu ngomong tanpa ngeliat ke wonwoo sedikitpun, dia cuma fokus ngeliatin obel, camu sama dua adiknya yang lagi main agak jauh dari mereka itu.

Wonwoo natap mingyu lekat-lekat. Jujur aja sampe sekarang wonwoo masih gak bisa nginget mingyu itu siapa. Kalo mikir kata-kata mingyu yang bilang 'liat ke masa kecil' wonwoo bisa aja nebak kalo mingyu temen kecilnya. Tapi seinget wonwoo, wonwoo cuma punya satu temen di busan. Dulu, wonwoo sering main sama anak itu, wonwoo inget banget kalo temennya itu lebih muda dari dia, agak item, pendek, gembul, unyu buat ukuran anak kecil.

"Lu pernah bilang kan kalo gue mesti inget masa kecil gue?" Mingyu gak jawab, dia cuma ngetok-ngetok gitarnya gaje.

"Dan gue cuma bisa nginget permainan-permainan yang gue mainin waktu gue masih kecil" mingyu berhenti ngetok-ngetok gitarnya dan natap wonwoo yang juga masih natap dia.

"Lu gak inget sama siapa lu mainin permainan itu dulu?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo ngehela nafas panjang dan ngangguk.

"Ada sih, tapi cuma satu" jawabnya.  
Mingyu natap kedepan lagi. Wonwoo yang masih ngeliatin mingyu bisa ngerasain ada aura lain yang keluar dari diri mingyu, semacam aura gelap/? Gak deng. Ya wajar sih kalo mingyu kesel. Kalo emang mingyu emang temen kecil wonwoo dan wonwoo gak bisa nginget dia, yang bisa wonwoo inget cuma satu. Dan wonwoo mastiin kalo itu bukan mingyu wajar aja kalo mingyu kesel.

"Namanya?" Tanya mingyu lagi.

"Gak tau juga, gue lupa. Pokoknya dia itu pendek, agak item sih kaya elu, tapi lu mah tinggi. Terus gembul, unyu sih haha" wonwoo ketawa garing nginget temen kecilnya dulu. Wonwoo juga gak tau temennya itu kemana sekarang. Semenjak wonwoo pindah ke seoul, budhe wonwoo juga pindah rumah walaupun masih di daerah busan, dan itu bikin wonwoo gak pernah ketemu sama temen masa kecilnya itu lagi sampe sekarang.

"Kimin bukan?" Tebak mingyu.

"Aaa iya. Kiminie~ ih lu kenal juga? Kemana kira-kira dia ya? Padahal gue kangen banget sama dia loh. Semenjak gue pindah, gue gak pernah liat dia lagi. Seinget gue, terakhir ketemu dia itu waktu kelas 1 sd" wonwoo exited banget begitu tau kalo mingyu juga kenal sama kimin. Wonwoo tau sih itu bukan nama aslinya, tapi dulu anak itu emang dipanggil kimin. Kiminie.

"Bila rindu ini~ masih milikmu, kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu. Harus berapa lama... aku menunggumu? Aku menunggumu..." mingyu nyanyi diiringi petikan gitar yang dia mainin sendiri. Wonwoo cengo aja, dia prihatin sama dirinya sendiri yang udah kena kacang. Tapi ngedenger mingyu nyanyi lagu peterpan- eh noah. Wonwoo serasa ngeliat ariel new version yang lebih ganteng, cakep, dll.

"Kimin hyung! Disuruh eomma makan. Ajak eonu hyung juga katanya" hansol teriak dari dalem rumah. Dino juga udah ikut hansol masuk ke dalem, udah keliatan banget tu anak pengen numpang makan.

Eh tunggu.  
Tadi hansol manggil mingyu apa?

Kimin?  
Kimin..?  
Kimin kan...

"Iya, duluan aja sana" jawab mingyu.

"Kimin?" Gumam wonwoo yang masih bingung. Bingung banget malah.

Mingyu noleh "ya? Manggil?" Wonwoo makin cengo. Gak mungkin.

"E-elu... ki-kimin?" Wonwoo gagap seketika. Dia bener-bener kaget setengah idup sekarang.

"Kenapa dulu lu ninggalin gue hyung? Dulu lu bilang kalo lu bakal balik lagi. Tapi kenyataannya lu baru balik sekarang dan itupun lu gak inget sedikitpun sama gue"

Nyesek? Pasti. Wonwoo gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Wonwoo inget dulu mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas malah. Wonwoo juga gak mau pindah, tapi orang tua wonwoo harus pindah dan wonwoo juga belum bisa jauh dari mereka. Wonwoo inget banget si kimin nangis pas tau wonwoo mau pindah dan wonwoo bilang kalo dia bakal balik lagi asal kimin harus jadi anak yang pinter.

"Lu tau gak hyung? Pas lu pindah, gue gak pernah absen sama yang namanya baca buku. Gue selalu belajar tiap hari gak kenal waktu. Itu kenapa gue bisa setingkat diatas lu sekarang. Gue pikir dengan pencapaian gue lu bakal balik tapi ternyata gue salah" wonwoo emang bodoh. Dia gak bisa nepatin janjinya. Boro-boro mau nepatin janji, muka aja lupa gimana mau janji.

"T-tapi.. bukannya rumah lu deket rumah lama budhe?" Seinget wonwoo, rumah kimin emang deketan sama rumah budhenya dulu.

"Gue pindah juga, setahun setelah budhe lu pindah" jawab mingyu. Wonwoo cuma diem, otak lemotnya mulai lagi.

"Hehehe udah lah hyung lupain aja" mingyu nyengir ngabain muka wonwoo yang udah hampir nangis.

"gak bisa gitu" elak wonwoo.  
"Sumpah lu beda banget. Lu gak pendek lagi, bahkan lu lebih tinggi dari gue. Lu gak gembul lagi, walaupun itemnya masih sih. Tapi beneran gue gak nyangka kalo elu kimin" wonwoo nepuk-nepuk pipi mingyu. Antara percaya gak percaya kalo ini kiminnya yang dulu karena mingyu sama kimin emang beda banget.

"Lebih ganteng ya?"

Plak.

Satu pukulan mulus ngedarat dikepala mingyu. Yang ditabok cuma nyengir sambil megangin kepalanya.

"Maaf..." gumam wonwoo. Mingyu ngerangkul wonwoo dan ngusak rambut wonwoo sambil ketawa pelan.

"Gak papa hyung, yang penting lu udah disini sama gue" wonwoo ikut senyum ngeliat senyum mingyu yang bener-bener bahagia itu.

"Oh iya, maaf juga tadi gak nungguin lu pulang. Tadinya sih gue mau jemput kekelas, tapi karena ada trio cunguk itu jadi urung deh" Wonwoo ngikik aja denger omongan mingyu. Wonwoo tau banget kalo ketua osis satu ini gengsi.

"Kenapa emang? Lagian lu dongsaeng yang merangkap jadi sunbae kesayangan gue, gak papa kali"

Dongsaeng merangkap sunbae kesayangan...  
Kok nyesek ya?  
Mingyu strong kok qaqa.

"Gak." Ini mingyu ngejawab 'gak' antara emang gengsi apa ngambek, cuma dia yang tau.

"Lu tu cukup badan aja yang gede. Gengsi gak usah" wonwoo ngejitak kepala mingyu lagi. Yang dijitak diem aja sambil ngelus kepanya yang sakit. Wonwoo emang anarkis anaknya, jadi wajarlah...

" eh hyung, bentar lagi gue lulus"

"Iya lah lu kan kelas 3 geblek. Tau gue." Gak selaw dan gak peka. Itulah wonwoo.

"Gue bakal ngelanjut di seoul" mingyu sebenernya mau ngomong ini nanti, tapi apalah daya author pengennya sekarang/?

"Padahal baru aja kita bareng-bareng... kok kita kaya tukeran sih? Lu ke seoul gue di busan, lu di busan gue ke seoul" wonwoo baru ngeh arah pembicaraan mingyu, dan seketika semangatnya ilang gitu aja.

"Hyung, gue mau lu tau ya. gue bisa aja ngomong ini nanti, tapi ada baiknya kalo lu tau ini sekarang" mingyu natap wonwoo, wonwoo natap mingyu, obel sama camu juga natap mereka, herman sama tuti-kucing cewek tetangga sebelah- juga ikut natap mereka.

"Gue udah lama nyimpen rasa sama lu. Mungkin bagi lu ini konyol karena gue nyimpen ini dari lu ninggalin gue dulu. gue juga mikirnya kalo rasa ini bakal ilang seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi ternyata gue salah. Gue malah semakin cinta sama lu hyung"

Deg.

Wonwoo gak tau harus ngapain sekarang.

"Gue gak maksa lu jadi pacar gue kok. Gue cukup seneng karena gue udah jadi dongsaeng kesayangan lu" mingyu senyum lembut banget ke wonwoo. Bener-bener lembut selembut sutra yang direndem make downy/?

"Lu gak usah jawab. Gue juga emang gak ngarepin jawaban kok. Gue cuma mau ngungkapin perasaan gue doang sama lu hehe udah lah makan dulu aja hayu" mingyu langsung narik tangan wonwoo buat makan di dalem. Wonwoo cuma nurut badannya emang ngikut, tapi pikiran wonwoo masih ketinggalan disana(?)

'Lu bahkan gak ngasih gue kesempatan buat nyadarin kalo gue juga cinta sama lu'

TBC

Muehehhehehe hai bebeb-bebeb ku tertjintah! Apa kabar? lagi-lagi gue minta maaf karena lama updatenya. Maaf banget ya, gue sibuk bener sama sekolah, sebenernya bisa aja gue bikin ini hari minggu, tapi tetep aja pas hari minggunya gue malah tepar, nempel kasur dari malem ke malem.g

Gimana? masih kebawa kobamnya meanie yang nempelin jidat itu? Sama. Udah lama sih, tapi tetep aja kebawa sampe sekarang.

ada yang nonton exoluxion? HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA. gue sih gak nonton :"

Makasih yang udah mau nunggu ni ff :" yang kemaren review, makasih banyak :* tak hentinya diriku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca ff gaje ini :" terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review! Gue bakal usahain cepet update karena mungkin chap depan itu chap terakhir huray!

Bye~ salam nemplok!


	7. Chapter 7

"Lu gak usah jawab. Gue juga emang gak ngarepin jawaban kok. Gue cuma mau ngungkapin perasaan gue doang sama lu hehe udah lah makan dulu aja hayu" mingyu langsung narik tangan wonwoo buat makan di dalem. Wonwoo cuma nurut badannya emang ngikut, tapi pikiran wonwoo masih ketinggalan disana(?)

'Lu bahkan gak ngasih gue kesempatan buat nyadarin kalo gue juga cinta sama lu'

-you're my freedom-

Wonwoo bisa ngerasain sikap mingyu yang beda setelah confess kemaren. Emang sih hari ini mingyu masih nyamperin dia ke rumah buat ngajak berangkat sekolah bareng, tapi entah kenapa wonwoo ngerasa ada sesuatu yang beda. Entah itu mingyu yang berubah atau emang wonwoo sendiri yang jadi makin canggung.

Mingyu gak ngomong apa-apa selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Mingyu cuma bilang kalo dia bakal nunggu wonwoo di depan gerbang buat pulang bareng dan wonwoo cuma ngiyain, setelah itu hening. Gak ada yang percakapan sama sekali. Biasanya mereka gak ngomong kalo lagi berantem, tapi sekarang mereka gak lagi berantem. Jujur, wonwoo gak suka suasana kaya gini.

"WONWOO HYUNG!" Wonwoo yang lagi ngelamun seketika kaget denger namanya diteriakin entah sama siapa. Wonwoo noleh kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, bawah, atas -siapa tau cicak yang manggil/?- tapi gak ada siapa-siapa. Wonwoo mutusin buat ngelamun lagi.

"Wonwoo hyung pssttt!"

"Apaan sih? Siapa lagi yang manggil ah" wonwoo celingak-celinguk lagi tapi nihil.

"Won, elu dipanggil elah" seokmin nunjuk orang yang manggil wonwoo di luar kelas. Tepatnya di luar jendela paling ujung.

Pantes gak keliatan.

Diujung sana ada boo seungkwan yang lagi nyengir sambil nunjukin bungkusan coklat -kalo mata wonwoo gak salah-. wonwoo kenal sama seungkwan. Seungkwan itu temen sekelasnya dino sama vernon. Pernah juga seungkwan ke rumah dia buat ngerjain tugas bareng dino, tapi wonwoo mah ya bodo amat. Wonwoo gak mau ikut campur kegiatan adik-adiknya itu.

"sini" kata seungkwan sambil ngelambain tangannya ngasih isyarat ke wonwoo buat nyamperin dia.

Wonwoo pun jalan keluar kelas. Ini istirahat, temen-temen absurdnya masih pada pergi perang -read: beli makanan-. Dikelas cuma ada dia sama seokmin. Seokmin gak ikut jajan, ibunya bawain dia bekal maka nya dia gak jajan. Sementara wonwoo? Wonwoo udah cukup kenyang makan kegalauannya sendiri.

"Apa?" Tanya wonwoo pas udah nyampe di depan seungkwan.

"Ni hyung" seungkwan ngasih sesuatu yang ternyata bener coklat. Wonwoo ngernyitin alisnya bingung, dalam rangka apa seungkwan ngasih dia coklat.

"Maap tapi gue gak suka sama lu kwan" wonwoo geer? Iya. Dia mah ke pedean.

Btw gak enak banget ya manggil seungkwan pake 'kwan'? Jadi serasa manggil mamang jual tekwan. Tau tekwan kan? Tau dong~

Ralat.

"Maap tapi gue gak suka sama lu seung"

Gak enak juga ya. Ntar kalo ada seungcheol takutnya ikut noleh/?

Ulang.

"Maap tapi gue gak suka sama lu seungkwan"

Yang lengkap memang lebih baik.

"Idih. Siapa juga yang suka sama lu hyung. Ini coklat bukan dari gue, ini dari vernon. Tau vernon kan? Hansol, choi hansol sepupu sunbae paling disegani disekolah ini. Masih belum ngeh? Itu tu satu-satu nya anak yang punya muka bule di sekolah ini? Masih belum tau? Lu keterlaluan hyung" wonwoo rasanya pengen nyumpel mulut seungkwan pake coklat yang ada di tangannya. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir sayang juga mau nyumpel seungkwan pake coklat. Enak amat dia ngomel doang dapet coklat/?

"Berisik. Gue tau kali" jawab wonwoo santai. Stay cool bruh.

"Ya abis kata endin lu rada lemot"

HAH?! SIAPA YANG BILANG WONWOO LEMOT? SIAPA HAH?! SEORANG JEON WONWOO GAK MUNGKIN LEMOT. DIA CUMA LOADING NYA LAMA/?

"Eh siapa tadi? Endin? Gue gak pernah kenal tuh sama endin" tanya wonwoo. Kenyataan kok, wonwoo emang gak kenal siapa itu endin.

"Bah jahat banget lu hyung. Bener-bener keterlaluan. masa sama sepupu sendiri lupa" seungkwan nunjuk-nunjuk wonwoo gak nyangka kalo ternyata wonwoo gak kenal sama orang yang namanya endin.

"Gue gak punya sepupu yang namanya endin serius" wonwoo mikir bentar nginget siapa aja sepupunya, dan bener, gak ada nama endin disitu.

"Dino, hyung. Lee chan" wonwoo nepuk jidat jihoon yang kebetulan lewat. Niatnya tadi mau nepuk jidatnya sendiri tapi kayanya nepuk jidat orang lebih menarik/?

"WOI NGAJAK WAR LU HAH?!" wonwoo salah sasaran. Jihoon emang orangnya gak selaw(?) Senggol dikit bacok/?

"Maap hoon hehe reflek. Abisnya jidat lu unyu/?"

Apa yang unyu coba...

"Nunduk lu sini" jihoon nyuruh wonwoo nunduk. Aura gelap udah menguar dari diri jihoon sekarang. Serem ui/?

"Gak mau" jawab wonwoo enteng. "Gue tau kok lu mau bales tapi gak nyampe kan?" Lanjut wonwoo sambil nahan ngakak. Sementara jihoon kepalanya udah keluar lahar/?

Byur(?)...

"Astagfirullah"

"LAHAR DINGIN!"

"WEDUS GEMBEL WOY"

"MAMA TOLONG! ADEK MASIH MAU NAIK KELAS 3 DULU MA!"

"lebay"

Anak-anak yang ada dikoridor histeris dan semua mata tertuju pada soonyoung karena dia abis ikut putri

ternyata tadi yang ngeguyur jihoon itu soonyoung. Ngeliat muka jihoon yang udah merah bikin soonyoung serem sendiri makanya dari pada kebakaran atau meledak atau sebagainya, mending soonyoung siram. Mencegah lebih baik dari pada mengobati. Soonyoung pinter kan?

Yang istigfar tadi itu anaknya pak darma. Masih inget kan pak darma? Itu loh guru agama sekolah ini. Kalo gak percaya, cek ulang chapter 5 gih/?

Lahar dingin? Itu wonwoo. Jujur aja wonwoo mau ngibrit tapi kehalang teriakan menggelegar seungkwan yang bilang kalo itu wedus gembel/?

Terus yang lagi minta tolong sama mama nya itu seokmin. Dia kan anak mama. /yaiyalah masa anak orang lewat-_-/

Sementara yang bilang 'lebay' itu jun. Secara dia yang mungkin bisa dibilang lebih waras dari temen-temennya itu. Lagian emang bener sih. Muka jihoon emang agak merah, tapi gak mungkin meledak dong. Soonyoung juga bukan ngeguyur, lebih tepatnya nyipratin/? Terus apa maksudnya lahar dingin? Wedus gembel? Kayanya mereka korban merapi yang latah sambil nyebut mama deh/?

"Kwon soonyoung" gantian, sekarang soonyoung yang jadi korban ngamuknya harimau -unyu- sumatera ini.

"I-iya jihoon. M-maaf" soonyoung seketika gagap/? Ya iyalah. Siapa yang gak takut diterkam sama harimau ngamuk ini? Mungkin abis ini kepala sama badan soonyoung gak nyatu lagi(?)

"Lu kudu bayarin duit salon gue abis ini. Kalo gak, lu mesti rela ngadain perpisahan sama kepala lu dan gak ada yang namanya reuni" kan bener. Jihoon mah main penggal aja orangnya.

Eh ngomongin salon, itu jihoon apa jeonghan? Ituloh jeonghan, pacarnya choi seungcheol yang rambutnya badai ngalah-ngalahin revalina estomat(?) Di iklan leafboy/?

"Yee makan ayam" ini jun. Ternyata dia tidak sewaras kelihatannya.

"Paling tinggal pura-pura nangis ya gak?" Seokmin nanggepin. Ni dua emang kejam banget ngeliat temennya dalam bahaya malah ngarepin makan ayam/?

"Jahat ih. Iya jihoonie... entar aku bayarin uang salon deh. Jangan ngambek ya" sahut soonyoung. Ngenes emang ngeliat temen-temennya seneng, bahkan gembira disaat yang seperti ini. Tapi gak papa. Soonyoung beneran ikhlas.

Jihoon pun masuk kelas dan tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggunya/?

Lanjut wonwoo-seungkwan.

Nyampe mana tadi ya?

Oh iya

.

.

"Dino, hyung. Lee chan"

"Ngapain lu main ngubah-ngubah nama dia coba. Lu udah potong kambing emangnya ha? mana gue kenal kan jadinya" oceh wonwoo. Tapi jujur, wonwoo suka juga sih manggil dino pake endin. Unyu gitu kan/?

"Eh btw seungkwan, vernon ngapain ngasih ini?" Tanya wonwoo yang baru sadar dari endin, dino, dll/?

"Mana gue tau. Udah ah gue ke kelas dulu hyung, bye. Eh bentar. Gak niat bagi coklatnya gitu?" Seungkwan ngedipin matanya 2 kali, udah mirip orang kremi-an dia begitu.

"Lah kan buat gue. Dah dah sana hus" usir wonwoo. Seungkwan pun balik ke kelasnya dengan tampang dianiaya gegara gak dikasih coklat/?

Wonwoo berhenti di pintu kelasnya. Dia mandangin coklat itu aneh. Masa iya dari hansol? Ngapain hansol ngasih coklat? Masa iya hansol naksir dia. Wonwoo bukan pedopil loh/?

"WOI JAM BERAPA NI?" wonwoo teriak cuma buat nanya jam yang jelas-jelas ada diatas papan tulis. Sengaja teriak, biar seluruh penghuni kelas kedengeran semua.

"..."

Gak ada yang jawab. Semua penghuni kelas cuma nunjuk ke arah jam.

"Istirahat masih lama kan?" Tanya wonwoo lagi.

Yang lain cuma ngangguk.

Wonwoo ngacir ninggalin kelasnya dia gak sadar kalo penghuni kelasnya itu udah ngebohongin dia, dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa bel masuk tinggal 5 menit lagi.

-you're my freedom-

"HANSOL!"

"Yoo~ aya naon hyung? Santai~" jawab hansol yang lagi main pesawat-pesawatan yang ternyata pake kertas bekas ulangan kimia yang nilainya gak memuaskan.

Jujur aja, menurut hansol nilai kecil itu gak pantes di simpen. Buat malu.

"Sini dulu blegug. Lu ngapain juga masih main pesawat-pesawatan? Gak sadar umur elu mah dih"

"Ih gak sadar diri. Hyung juga tiap hari ribut mulu sama kucing sableng, siapa namanya tu? Ah iya herman, sampe kedengeran ke rumah" wonwoo mati kutu. Dia gak nyangka kalo sebegitu menggelegarnya pertengkaran mereka setiap hari/?

"Emang kedengeran ya?" Tanya wonwoo hati-hati. Jujur aja dia malu.

"Sekomplek juga kedengeran kali hyung" jawab vernon santai. Gak sebanding sama wonwoo yang rasanya pengen ngumpet di tambang (?)

"Ah udah lah gak papa amal. Anggep aja itu konser. Oh iya, lu ngapain ngasih coklat ke gue?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Amal apaan bikin budeg telinga orang. Lagian siapa juga yang ngasih lu coklat, kepedean dih. Kalo mau minta coklat jangan sama gue, sama mingyu hyung" seisi kelas hansol seketika ngeliat ke arah wonwoo sama hansol yang masih debat.

"Wonwoo sunbae pacar mingyu sunbae?" Tanya seungkwan yang emang satu kelas sama hansol, ada endin juga tapi kayanya endin lagi fokus sama mimpinya, atau bisa dibilang tidur.

"Woh woh gak kok beneran" wonwoo geleng-geleng. Dia gak mau jadi fitnah/? Kan kasian juga mingyu kalo satu sekolah tau. Wonwoo takutnya mingyu nanti malu, dan itu bakal ngebebanin mingyu yang bentar lagi mau ujian. Dan lagi, wonwoo juga emang bukan pacar mingyu.

"Eh btw hyung, hyung tadi bilang coklat ya?" Tanya hansol. Wonwoo ngangguk.

"Itu emang dari mingyu hyung. Dia bingung mau ngasihnya gimana, katanya dia lagi canggung aja sama hyung. Makanya dia ngasih ke gue, tapi berhubung gue males keluar kelas jadi gue nyuruh seungkwan"

Jelas hansol. Ni anak ngejelasin pake mode suara kaya orang yang lagi disuruh baca cerita di depan kelas. Keras banget.

Bohong aja kalo sekarang wonwoo gak seneng. Wonwoo seneng banget, tapi dia juga malu diliatin sama adik kelasnya. Jadi wonwoo mutusin buat masang muka dinginnya sambil nunjuk semua anak kelas vernon

"Lu semua, diem!" Wonwoo ngancem semua anak kelas hansol, dan mereka semua seketika kicep. Takut ngeliat wonwoo begitu.

-you're my freedom-

Wonwoo duduk di kursi paling belakang buat rapat kali ini. Biasa, mereka make ruang kelas lagi buat rapat. Wonwoo sama sekali gak fokus sama apa yang dibahas di rapat kali ini. Wonwoo cuma bisa denger kalo mereka mau ngadain voting untuk milih perpisahan kelas akhir tahun ini, apa itu acara di sekolah atau jalan-jalan ke luar kota kaya tahun kemarin.

Mingyu di depan sana bener-bener serius mimpin rapat, beda banget sama wonwoo yang sama sekali gak niat. Mingyu yang sadar wonwoo gak merhatiin mutusin buat ngelempar spidol ke arah wonwoo dan gak tau harus disyukurin apa gak, spidol itu kena tepat di kepala wonwoo.

"Aduh!" Wonwoo langsung ngelus kepalanya yang kena lemparan spidol tadi dan langsung ngeliat siapa yang ngelempar dia.

"Nyimak gak? Gak nyimak keluar" tegas. Ya mingyu emang kaya gitu. Gak pandang bulu.

"M-maaf s-sunbae" ucap wonwoo. Aneh emang manggil mingyu dengan embel-embel sunbae, tapi emang kenyataan kok, dan wonwoo juga mau gak mau harus ngikutin aturan sebagai hobae yang baik.

Mingyu cuma bisa nahan ngakak aja sebenernya ngeliat wonwoo yang gugup kaya gitu. Sebenernya gak enak juga ngelempar wonwoo tadi, tapi gimana lagi? Lebih gak enak kalo kita ngomong panjang lebar tapi dikacangin kan? Jadilah mingyu mengesampingkan masalah hatinya-ohok- dan lanjut ngejelasin.

"Waktu kita gak banyak, cuma 3 bulan lagi" jelas mingyu didepan sana sambil ngetok-ngetok papan tulis.

'Waktu kita emang gak banyak. Apa lagi lu mau ngelanjut di luar kota' batin wonwoo. Dia baper.

-you're my freedom-

Ruang rapat sepi dalam sekejap saat mingyu mutusin buat ngakhirin rapat kali ini. Mungkin udah jadi kebiasaan wonwoo buat keluar kelas paling terakhir, dan itu gak bisa di ilangin.

Mingyu ngeliat ke sekelilingnya, udah sepi. Sepi banget malah. dalam keadaan kaya gini, dia baru berani buat ngobrol sama wonwoo. Sebenernya mingyu masih malu sama wonwoo tentang yang kemaren. Tapi mingyu juga gak bisa lama-lama ngehindar kaya gini.

"Hyung" panggil mingyu.

Wonwoo diem, fokus sama hp nya. Kalo aja masih rapat, mungkin mingyu bakal nyita hp wonwoo.

Ngerasa dicuekin, mingyu jalan dan ngedudukin dirinya disamping wonwoo. Cowok emo itu masih diem, entah kenapa wonwoo bawaannya kesel gitu.

"marah ya dilempar spidol tadi?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo masih diem.

"Maaf deh..." tetep gak direspon

"Hyung mau arum manis?" wonwoo kali ini noleh dikit, tapi langsung buang muka lagi.

"Eh jangan ngambek dong" mingyu nidurin kepalanya dibangku biar bisa langsung ngeliat wonwoo yang nunduk.

"Gue gak ngambek" akhirnya wonwoo ngomong/?

"Gue juga gak marah pas lu lempar tadi. Lu emang bener kok, tadi gue kurang merhatiin" dan sekarang mingyu malah makin ngerasa gak enak. Dia bersumpah abis ini gak bakal ngelempar spidol lagi kalo lagi rapat.

"Jadi kenapa dong?" Tanya mingyu lagi.

"Kenapa lu malah nyuruh hansol buat ngasih coklatnya ke gue?" Wonwoo balik nanya.

"Mau siapapun yang ngasih, yang penting itu dari gue kan. Jadi sama aja hyung, mereka cuma perantara" alasan yang bagus kim mingyu.

"Gyu"

"Hm?"

"Tentang yang kemarin, lu serius?" Wonwoo nolehin kepalanya biar bisa natep mata mingyu.

"Buat apa gue nahan malu untuk ngungkapin itu ke elu kalo gue cuma bohongan?" Mingyu senyum. Hawa panas kelas aja bisa ilang cuma gegara senyum mingyu yang ngademin eaaa.

"Elu malu?"

"Gue bukan malu sebenernya, tapi gue takut. Gue takut ntar lu malah ngejauhin gue" ujar mingyu.

"Tapi tadi pagi gue malah ngerasa elu yang ngehindar dari gue" sahut wonwoo. Ya, wonwoo emang ngerasain hal itu dan dia mau tau alasan dari orangnya langsung sekarang.

"Gue takut lu marah" wonwoo ketawa kecil pas denger jawaban mingyu yang bener-bener ngasal. Orang disebelahnya emang bener-bener aneh.

"lu tau gak gyu, gara-gara coklat tadi gue ke kelas hansol dan nanya langsung sama dia. Hansol bilang kalo coklat itu dari elu dan semua anak kelas hansol denger. Gue takut kalo berita yang gak bener kaya gitu nyebar. Apalagi elu kan terkenal di sekolah" jelas wonwoo panjang lebar. Wonwoo beneran takut kalo berita itu nyebar. Dia takut mingyu gak suka.

"Kenapa emangnya? Kan emang bener kalo coklatnya dari gue" jawab mingyu enteng.

"Bukan masalah coklatnya. Mereka malah ngira kalo kita pacaran"

"terus kenapa? kalo gue mah gak masalah, kan gue udah bilang sama lu kemaren. Mungkin kalo emang masalah, masalahnya ada di elu sendiri. Lu gak mau semua orang tau kalo gue emang suka sama lu?" Wonwoo diem. jujur, wonwoo gak nyangka mingyu bakal ngomong kaya gini. Secara, dari sikap mingyu di depan orang yang terkesan galak bikin wonwoo mikir kalo mingyu gak mau terlibat sama gosip-gosip yang kaya gitu. Tapi jawaban mingyu kali ini bener-bener diluar dugaan wonwoo.

"lu bentar lagi lulus" nada wonwoo ngelemah. Sebenernya ini yang dari tadi dia pikirin. mingyu gak tau mau jawab apa jadi dia nungguin wonwoo buat lanjut.

"cuma 3 bulan lagi kita sama-sama" wonwoo ngehela nafasnya. "Nyesek aja kalo selama 3 bulan ini ada di status yang beda, dan bulan berikutnya malah ngejalanin status itu sendiri-sendiri" wonwoo nundukin kepalanya lagi. Mingyu senyum, secara gak langsung wonwoo udah ngungkapin kalo dia juga punya perasaan yang sama kaya yang mingyu rasain.

"Makasih hyung" ucap mingyu. Wonwoo ngeliat mingyu lagi.

"Makasih karena udah bales perasaan gue"

-you're my freedom-

Bener dugaan wonwoo, hari berikutnya berita itu langsung nyebar cepet banget. Mau wonwoo ataupun mingyu, mereka berdua cuma tutup kuping aja pura-pura gak tau.

"Mingyu-ah, berita itu bener ya?" Tanya jisoo, temen sekelas mingyu. Mingyu cuma ngerdikin bahu.

"Tapi banyak loh yang sering ngeliat kalian berangkat bareng atau pulang bareng" lanjut jisoo lagi.

"Biarin mereka ngeluarin pendapat mereka masing-masing" jawab mingyu. Mingyu simple banget, gak ada rempong-rempongnya sama sekali. Mingyu bener-bener beda.

-you're my freedom-

"Wonwoo, lu jadian sama mingyu sunbae?" Tanya seokmin.

"Gila won, gue gak nyangka sumpah. Eh tapi nyangka-nyangka aja sih, siapa tau waktu kita piket kemarin itu mingyu sunbae emang pengen jemput lu tapi gak enak sama kita-kita" jun mulai buka suara, buka mulutnya juga(?) Ya iyalah kalo gak buka mulut gimana mau ngomong -_-.

"Gimana lu deket sama mingyu sunbae? Secara dia itu orang bengis, eh gak bengis sih cuma tegas aja. Ya tapi berbanding terbalik banget sama elu muehehhe gak ih. Tapi jujur, kalian cocok. Abis ini gue bakal jadi shipper nomor 1 kalian/?" Jihoon keliatan yang paling semangat, gak nyangka temennya bisa menaklukan hati seorang mingyu(?)

"Lebay lu pendek" jawab wonwoo. Seketika jihoon keluar tanduk.

"Udah jihoon, lu harus belajar terima kenyataan. Kenyataan emang sakit, tapi ini udah takdir. Mau lu renang dari korea ke indonesia juga kalo takdir lu begini mah ya begini" jun mulai ceramah. Dia capek ngeliat perang badar setiap ada yang ngatain jihoon pendek. Sebenernya ngatain itu salah, tapi jihoon juga salah karena dia gak sadar diri. Masa dengan badan kaya gitu jihoon mau dibilang tinggi? Kan itu lebih menyakitkan...

Dan ceramah jun alhamdulillah bisa bikin tanduk jihoon mendep lagi.

"Gue mah bodo amat ya, gue taunya istirahat ini kita ditraktir wonwoo hahaha" soonyoung mah emang. Gak dimana-mana makanan mulu hm

"Terus siapa yang bilang gue pacaran sama mingyu?" Tanya wonwoo sama temen-temen absurdnya itu.

"Haha lu mau bohong? Udah lah won, dari cara manggil aja udah beda wkwk" soonyoung nunjuk-nunjuk wonwoo sambil ketawa nista.

"Mingyu sunbae maksudnya" ralat wonwoo.

"Udahlah udah kebiasaan manggil mingyu sayang kan? Apa akang mingyu? Aa mingyu? Bang mingyu? Mingyu honey? Uh so sweet nged ya, kita kapan kaya gitu jihoonie~?" Susah emang punya temen kaya soonyoung. Salah dikit langsung jadi. Oh iya, soonyoung sama jihoon itu sebenernya...

...

...

Cuma temen doang sih. Tapi soonyoung punya perasaan yang lebih aja sama jihoon cieeeee. udah lama main bareng soonyoung dan tau tingkah soonyoung mah udah bikin jihoon kebal. Terus kenapa gak jadian? Ya mungkin aja waktunya belum tepat/?

"Gak. Beritanya bohong. Gue gak pacaran sama dia" tepat pas wonwoo bilang ini, mingyu masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung narik wonwoo keluar.

"Jiah mati dia ketahuan gak ngakuin pacar bhaks" seokmin ngakak ngimamin kakakan(?) Yang lain.

-you're my freedom-

Wonwoo kaya orang linglung ngikutin mingyu yang terus narik tangannya. Mereka berhenti di taman belakang. Wonwoo masih inget banget waktu mingyu nyium dia disini. Jujur aja, wonwoo takut mingyu ngulangin itu.

/takut apa pengen won? :v/

Wonwoo natap mingyu bingung, sementara mingyu malah senyum dengan manisnya dihadapan wonwoo yang bikin wonwoo malah tambah bingung.

"Apaan?" Wonwoo menyuarakan kebingungannya(?)

"Kangen" cih lebay.

"Perasaan dari tadi pagi udah ketemu. Ngasih makan obel sama camu ketemu, berangkat juga bareng, jadi maksud kangen itu apa?" Tanya wonwoo nyembunyiin pipinya yang mulai merah.

"Kalo lu duduk disebelah gue sepanjang pelajaran sekolah, istirahat, sampe pulang terus pas pulang main bareng, terus malemnya lu nginep di rumah gue buat seterusnya baru gue gak kangen" cengiran mingyu tambah lebar. Bohong aja kalo mood mingyu gak ancur pas denger gosip itu bener-bener nyebar, tapi dengan adanya wonwoo dihadapannya kaya gini emang jadi mood boster banget buat mingyu. Dan wonwoo juga gak bisa ngelak, kenyataannga dia ngerasain hal yang sama.

"Lebay" sahut wonwoo.

"Tunggu aja ntar kalo gue udah lulus kuliah terus gue ngelamar lu" mingyu emang seneng banget ngegodain wonwoo yang mukanya sekarang gak jauh beda sama kuah bakso. Kuah bakso yang dikasih saos 10 sendok maksudnya(?).

"Gue gak mau" jawab wonwoo. Mingyu cuma ngernyitin alisnya.

"Lu lulus kan berarti gue belum lulus. Gue juga mau lulus dulu kali" wonwoo nyengir. Mingyu ngusak rambut wonwoo sampe berantakan terus ngerapihin lagi. Mingyu itu gak suka berantakan, apapun yang berantakan pasti bakal dia beresin.

Rumah kalian berantakan? Hubungi

XXXXX. Telpon aja mingyu di nomor itu/?

Mingyu, wonwoo sama-sama diem setelahnya. Ada rasa hangat cuma dengan saling natap kaya gini.

"Hyung, hp lu mana?" Tanya mingyu.

"Hp? Himpunan persekutuan?" Rasa-rasanya pengen gitu ya ngebegal wonwoo. Wonwoo bener-bener ngerusak moment.

"Handphone hyung. Ngapain juga gue nanya himpunan persekutuan -_-"

"Hehe kali aja" wonwoo masang watados sambil ngasihin hpnya ke mingyu.

Mingyu nerima hp wonwoo dan ngambil sesuatu disakunya yang ternyata adalah headshet, ngotak-ngatik hp wonwoo sedikit buat nyalain lagu. Mingyu masang sebelah headshet itu ditelinga wonwoo, sementara wonwoo cuma diem gak tau mau ngapain.

"Jangan dengerin kata orang. Anggep aja mereka gak pernah ada" mingyu ngasihin hp wonwoo dan masih megang sebelah headshetnya lagi.

"Dah sekarang kita balik ke kelas oke?" sebelah headshet itu mingyu pasang lagi ditelinga wonwoo. Mingyu nyium pipi wonwoo yang dari tadi diem aja dan langsung ngibrit setelahnya ninggalin wonwoo.

-you're my freedom-

3 bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama. Apalagi wonwoo malah makin sering main sendiri dirumah atau duduk-duduk di belakang rumah mingyu sama obel, camu atau kadang ikut main bareng endin sama hansol. Mingyu udah terlalu sibuk buat diajak main karena waktu ujian yang udah mepet, dan wonwoo juga ngerti kalo mingyu mesti banyak belajar walaupun mingyu emang udah pinter.

hari ini perpisahan kelas akhir. Jujur, wonwoo gak tau harus seneng apa sedih, tapi mungkin wonwoo lebih banyak ke sedih. Dia udah terbiasa sama mingyu kemana-mana dan wonwoo sadar kalo hari-hari berikutnya gak akan kaya hari sebelumnya.

"Kimin! Haha akhirnya lu lulus juga" dari tadi wonwoo udah nyari mingyu tapi baru ketemu. Entah, mungkin banyak banget yang ngucapin selamet sama mingyu sampe nutupin badan tiangnya itu/?

"Congrats ya" wonwoo senyum. Senyum sebisa dia nyembunyiin kesedihannya sekarang. Mingyu bukan orang bodoh, mingyu tau kalo wonwoo sebenernya gak sebahagia itu.

"YOYO~ COUPLE HOT! WONWOO MINGGIR DULU GIH SANA" wonwoo sama mingyu otomatis nengok ke orang yang teriak ke mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan 4 temen wonwoo yang dimpin oleh teriakan soonyoung/?.

"Minggir dulu woo, kita juga mau ngasih selamet ke sunbae" kata seokmin. Soonyoung sama seokmin langsung high five ria setelahnya.

"Mingyu sunbae, maap ya ganggu. Btw selamet loh ih gila nilai sunbae gede-gede amat. Keren. Doain saya biar bisa kaya sunbae ya" soonyoung ngawalin.

"Jangan dia sunbae, doain saya aja" sahut jihoon.

"Saya aja sunbae" seokmin gak mau kalah.

"Ya kali sunbae bakal doain kalian. Paling doain wonwoo dulu" jun ikut ngomong. Sebenernya yang kaya gini gak boleh nih. Ini namanya menyerah sebelum berperang/?

"Iya ntar kena doa semua, asal pada bayar aja" jawab mingyu.

"Jiah sunbae ngelawak haha. Coba dari dulu sunbae, biar gak nakutin banget/?" celetuk seokmin.

"Emang saya nakutin?" Tanya mingyu.

"Gak sih, ngeriin aja" jawab seokmin. Sama lah itu blegug -_-.

-you're my freedom-

Terbebas dari 4 orang absurd itu, wonwoo sama mingyu mutusin buat keliling-keliling sekolah dulu bentar. Acara udah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, wajar aja sekolah udah mulai sepi.

"Hyung, mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya mingyu.

"Nanti. Kapan lagi keliling-keliling disini? Besok juga lu bakal pergi" iya, mingyu besok emang udah harus berangkat ke seoul. Hari ini, hari terakhir mingyu di busan.

"Lu ngomong seolah-olah gue gak bakal balik, hyung" jujur aja, omongan wonwoo yang tadi nyelekit di hati mingyu. Kalo aja bisa, mingyu pengen kuliah di busan aja sekarang.

"Gyu dengerin gue" wonwoo ngeberhentiin langkahnya, mingyu juga. "gue juga pindahan dari seoul" mingyu ngangguk ngerti. "Bisa aja gue minta pindah kesana lagi. Tapi lu tau kan gue pindah kesini karena gue bener-bener ngerasa terkekang disana. Beda banget, apalagi ada elu. Gue mutusin buat kuliah di busan. Jujur aja, gue belum siap balik ke seoul" jelas wonwoo.

"Gue gak minta lu pindah bareng gue hyung. Gue ngerti kok, lu pantes buat dapetin hidup yang lu mau. Gue cuma minta lu tunggu gue" mingyu senyum, wonwoo ngangguk. Gak usah diminta pun, wonwoo bakal tetep nunggu mingyu.

-you're my freedome-

"KIMIN! LU GAK PAMITAN SAMA OBEL SAMA CAMU?!" mingyu ngedengus tapi dia tetep nurut walaupun dari semalem dia udah tidur sama dua kelinci itu.

"Obel, camu, papa pergi dulu ya, jagain mamanya-"

Pletak!

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala mingyu.

"Jaga hyung nya" ralat mingyu.

"Sama herman juga" suruh wonwoo. Wonwoo pagi ini emang ribet ngegendongin semua peliharaan dia. Untung tuyul gak digendong juga karena emang wonwoo gak pelihara tuyul/?

"Herman jangan sering-sering berantem sama eonu hyung ya, kasian kuping orang komplek sampe pada gak noleh semua kalo dipanggil"

"Meong" translete "insyaallah"

"Dah sana hus ribet gue" usir wonwoo yang ribet sendiri bareng anak-anaknya/?

"Gue usahain pas libur gue bakal balik hyung" ucap mingyu sambil nahan ketawa ngeliat wonwoo yang rempong. Wonwoo cuma ngangguk.

"kimin hyung, ayo" ajak hansol yang udah ada di dalem mobil bareng eomma, appanya mingyu buat nganter mingyu.

Mingyu ngalambain tangannya dan bener-bener pergi ninggalin wonwoo sama dino di depan rumahnya.

"Kok hyung gak nangis?" Tanya dino. Dino sebenernya udah taruhan sama hansol gegara ngedebatin ini. Dan alhamdulillah dino menang, tapi dino gak tau alesan yang benernya.

"Ngapain nangisin orang yang nantinya bakal balik." Singkat, padat, jelas.

-you're my freedom-

Satu tahun berjalan, wonwoo ngelangkahin kakinya di kampus, bukan lagi sekolahnya yang dulu. Menurut wonwoo kuliah itu bener-bener enak, dimana dia bisa bener-bener ngerasain lepas dari aturan make seragam yang muter itu-itu aja setiap mingyu -eh minggu maksudnya, gak harus make sepatu item dan warna rambut yang juga bebas. Terbukti sekarang wonwoo ngewarnain rambutnya jadi warna coklat. Wonwoo bener-bener ngerasain kebebasan walaupun gak terlalu bebas, karena selama dia masih didunia, dia gak bakal bisa bebas. Itu kata mingyu.

wonwoo jalan ke perpustakaan, sebagai mahasiswa baru agak susah juga nyari perpus sampe dia mesti muter-muter kampus dulu baru nemu bangunan yang banyak bukunya itu.

wonwoo rasanya pengen sujud syukur aja pas nemu perpus setelah sekian lama/?.

Setelah dapet buku yang dia cari, wonwoo duduk disalah satu meja baca yang ada disana. banyak meja yang kosong, tapi wonwoo kali ini lagi gak mau sendirian. Dia capek sendiri mulu.

"boleh duduk disini?" Tanya wonwoo sama orang yang lagi sibuk ngebaca buku yang entah buku apa. Orang itu ngangguk tanpa ngeliat wonwoo. wonwoo serasa dikacangin. Beneran deh. wonwoo pun mutusin buat mulai baca bukunya

"Hufffttt" orang yang di depan wonwoo ngebuang nafas kasar sambil nutup bukunya. Wonwoo yang baru mulai baca ikut nurunin bukunya juga buat ngeliat orang didepannya itu.

"Hai" sapa wonwoo. Orang yang didepannya cengo. Matanya ngebulet, mulutnya ngebulet, badannya gak ngebulet kok tenang aja.

"H-hyung?" Ya, orang itu mingyu. Wonwoo cuma nyengir. Akhirnya dia gak dikacangin lagi. Alhamdulillah.

"H-hyung kok... kok elu d-disini? J-jangan bilang kalo... kalo lu kuliah disini?" Mingyu gagap seketika. mingyu gak tau ini halusinasi apa bukan, tapi wonwoo bener-bener ada didepannya, megang buku, dan nyengir kearah dia.

"Gue kuliah disini" jawab wonwoo santai.

"Tapi lu bilang... lu bilang lebih seneng di busan. Kalo lu disini berarti lu balik ke kehidupan lama lu dong hyung?"

"Masalah gue di seoul cuma dirumah, dan appa sama eomma ngasih gue apartemen deket kampus jadi sekarang udah gak ada masalah. Lagian kaya yang gue bilang dulu, gue pindah ke busan buat nyari kebebasan gue. Dan gue sadar satu hal, ngapain gue bertahan di busan kalo kebebasan gue ada sama lu?" wonwoo senyum manis ke mingyu dan bikin mingyu juga senyum karena mingyu emang kangen banget sama senyuman wonwoo. mingyu belum dapet waktu libur, mingyu bener-bener sibuk sama kuliahnya. Sekalinya libur, mingyu malah tepar. Makanya mingyu belum sempet balik ke busan, mingyu juga gak banyak nanya tentang wonwoo yang mau ngelanjut ke universitas mana. Tapi mingyu beneran bahagia ngeliat wonwoo ada di deket dia.

"Jadi? Apa semuanya masih sama kaya dulu?" Tanya mingyu.

"Ya. Persis kaya dulu"

"Mau gue ulangin?"

"Boleh" jawab wonwoo sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Malu" wonwoo cuma ketawa denger mingyu ngucapin kata 'malu'. Ternyata ni anak punya malu juga/?

Mingyu meremin matanya beberapa detik. Wonwoo cuma ngernyitin alisnya bingung.

"Dah" kata mingyu setelah ngebuka matanya.

"Apanya yang udah?"

"Udah. Tadi gue ngomongnya pake bahasa kalbu" jawab mingyu watados.

"Mana kedengeran blegug" wonwoo kesel juga lama-lama. Tapi ini juga yang bikin dia kangen sama mingyu.

"Oke. Jeon wonwoo, seperti yang kim mingyu bilang satu tahun yang lalu-"

"Emang kim mingyu bilang apa sama jeon wonwoo?" Wonwoo motong omongan mingyu sebelumnya. Kapan lagi ngejahilin mingyu?

"Aish. Gue cinta sama lu. Cinta mati. Hampir gila. Hampir mati gara-gara elu. Lu mau gak jadi kekasih dunia akhirat buat gue kaya lagunya rita sugiarto?" Ini kedua kalinya, tapi deg-degannya sama aja kaya waktu yang pertama ngungkapin perasaannya ke wonwoo. Wonwoo ketawa ngeliat mingyu. Wonwoo tau gengsi mingyu itu tinggi dan entah keajaiban apa mingyu mau ngulang ini.

"Hahaha oke kim mingyu, jeon wonwoo mau"

-you're my freedom-

End

Yeay end! Hutang gue lunas yeay! Wonwoo bebas, mingyu bebas, gue juga bebas yeay/? Gimana kumaha kepriben ni? puas gak? Gak puas? Puas-puasin aja lah ya, plis/? Meanie bersatu cieee...

Makasih yang selama ini sudah baca, review, fav dan follow, karena kalian juga akhirnya ff absurd ini bisa end.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di ff-ff selanjutnya! Salam nemplok!


End file.
